


Towards the last line

by kawaiigame12



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cruelty, F/F, F/M, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Steve Rogers, Revenge, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigame12/pseuds/kawaiigame12
Summary: ¶¶El tiempo y el camino que tomó le hicieron mucho daño.¿Cómo podría avanzar?Ellos se fueron.No están.Se sacrificaron por el mundo.El universo.Y él, sigue aquí.Pero es un disco en blanco, debe recordar a poco a poco.No recuerda como llegó aquí, no recuerda que hacía.¿Quién es el?El camino es largo y es despiadado.Pero el mundo le hizo un favor, lo hizo despiadado también. Aunque sus manos se llenen de sangre debe seguir.Hasta la última línea.¶¶
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. 00 Prólogo

**_00 ¶_ **

**_PRÓLOGO_ **

**_¦¦¦¦_ **

La lluvia no tenía piedad esta noche, soplando fuertes brisas frías y a lo lejos relámpagos caían, iluminando el largo sendero oscuro o apenas las montañas nevadas a la distancia.

Intentó abrazarse a si mismo, pero apenas pudo levantar un brazo, ya que el otro apenas podía moverlo, estaba manchado en sangre desde su hombro y las gotas de sangre se deslizaban hasta las puntas de sus dedos para luego caer al pavimento la cual desaparecía entre las corrientes de agua que se formaban por la lluvia. Apenas hizo un ruido desde lo profundo desde su garganta, todo su cuerpo dolía. Podía sentir algo moverse en su costado, ¿tenía algún hueso roto o era algo punzante que lo seguía cortando a lo ancho de su costado?

Intentó llamar por ayuda, pero no pudo sacar más nada que unos deprimentes ruidos sin coherencia.

Levantó la mirada e intento visualizar su camino, había bosque de cada lado de la carretera. ¿Dónde estaba? Todo estaba tan oscuro y la lluvia fuerte no hacía ningún tipo de ayuda.

Tenía frío, mucho frío.

Además sentía un extraño frío por un lado de su cabeza, levantó su único brazo mejor y pudo sentir algo pegajoso, no sabía si le dolía ya que todo su cuerpo era un estrago, no podía diferenciar, después se dio cuenta que algo opacaba su visión. Tocó su rostro, pensó que era agua, pero no, era más sangre. Un mareo horroroso lo hizo tambalear, casi tropezando con sus propios pies pero de alguna manera pudo ponerse firme. 

Necesitaba un respiro, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, pero algo en su cabeza le decía. " _ **sigue caminando, sigue, sigue**_ " y así iba.

¿Hay alguien cerca? ¿Dónde estaba? Alguien ayudélo. Ayuda. Ayuda. Auxilio. Por favor.

Estando en un colapso de su propia mente nunca se dio cuenta de la luz que llegó hasta el, abrió levemente los ojos y se volteó al escuchar ecos. Ecos de una voz.

Habia un vehículo, si, y pudo ver dos sombras. Uno gritaba algo pero no podía entenderlo o eso creía.

—a... Ayu... da—sus palabras no fueron más que un mormullo que se lo llevó la brisa.

Una sombra intento acercarse a él mientras le hablaba pero apenas podía escuchar un eco molesto, sus oídos pitaban. Antes de que esa persona misteriosa se pudiera acercar más a el, la otra persona que lo acompañaba lo detuvo mientras le decía algo. 

El un intento desesperado quiso acercarse pero antes de dar un paso solo sintió el mundo caer de lado y rodearse más de oscuridad.

Apenas entre su visión borrosa mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro pudo ver las personas, y sintió después de toda la noche una mano cálida en su rostro herido. Justamente después de eso vio total oscuridad otra vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero me acompañen en esta historia  
> Bueno nos vemos~


	2. 01 Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El despierta después de un largo período...
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**01¶**

**¶ DESPERTAR ¶**

**¦¦¦¦**

  
Escuchaba el ruido de algo, parecía un rugido. No, no era un animal, era algo distinto. El motor de algo. 

Una motocicleta. 

Algo electrizante, algo doloroso. Otra vez escuchaba ecos. Eran disparos. 

Después un golpe seco, uno de igual de doloroso como los disparos. Fue una larga caída por que pudo sentir algo golpearlo en su costado. 

Había algo en su brazo. Le dio una vuelta. 

Luces, algo lo rodeo, ¿qué eran esas luces? Se volteó justamente cuando algo iba caer sobre el. Escucho el sonido de... ¿Una espada? 

Nuevamente un dolor electrizante. Mientras los rayos de luz lo atravesaban. 

Y después nada. 

  
**¦¦¦¦**

  
Escuchaba una voz, una calmada voz, que no le enviaba un sentimiento malo. Era agradable, muy agradable. 

Intentó abrir sus ojos pero estaban pesados, como si no tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo, dejó de intentar y volvió a sucumbir en un sueño profundo. 

**¦¦¦¦**

  
Sentía el cuerpo arder, le dolía demasiado. Alguien estaba tocando su costado, voces, más voces. Pero intentaba entenderlos pero no lo lograba.

Pero luego escucho esa voz agradable, junto a otra que por alguna razón le dio un sentimiento de seguridad.

Escucho el ruido de una puerta, abrirse y luego cerrarse tras unos pasos. Una presencia se acercó, era un voz grave, pero suficiente para sentirlo seguro, sintió una palma en su cabeza, pero eso le envio unas descargas de dolor. La presencia pareció entenderlo de inmediato y pareció disculparse, pero todavía no podía entenderlo. Quería entenderlo. Quería entenderlo.

  
**¦¦¦¦**

  
_—Pronto te pondrás bien._

Esa fue las primeras palabras que entendió después de un largo período, y esas palabras fueron suficiente para hacerlo sentirse a salvo. Pudo reconocer que era la voz de una mujer, si al parecer una mujer.

_—¿Crees que despierte?_

Era la voz que le transmitía seguridad. Era un hombre.

Quería con todas su fuerzas abrir sus ojos para verlos pero aún no podía, sentía un gran peso invisible en sus párpados.

_—El tiempo nos dirá. Además todo depende de él._

_—supongo que tienes razón._

¿Quienes eran?

¿Dónde estaba?

  
**¦¦¦¦**

Por fin pudo abrir sus ojos. Al principio costó como siempre pero pudo hacerlo después de unos minutos. Pero lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera bajo la luz blanca o azulada. Dirigió su mirada a un lado, justamente a una ventana donde apenas podía ver la forma de la luna. Era de noche y podía ver una noche muy hermosa, pero fría, habían muchas estrellas.

En sus ojos azules se reflejaban las estrellas, pero cuando se dio cuenta volvió a cerrarlos. Cayó otra vez rendido por el cansancio.

¿Cuando va despertar completamente?

**¦¦¦¦**

  
Su respuesta llegó un tiempo después, no estaba seguro cuanto había pasado, pero quizás mucho o no tanto. Cuando abrió sus ojos era de día, ya que podía ver que el techo era un color claro y agradable.

Busco con la mirada la ventana, donde pudo ver un cielo azul y despejado. 

Con algo de esfuerzo pudo quedar sentado en la cama donde estaba. Siguió mirando el panorama del cielo, como algunas aves pasaban rápidamente por este. Bajo su mirada para verse. Habían vendas en su brazo izquierdo, literalmente todo el brazo, apenas podía ver algunas manchas rojas. Siguió examinando, tocó su costado, apenas envió un leve dolor que lo hizo sisear levemente pero no era tanto. Su rostro tenía algo, en el lado izquierdo de este, eran como unos hilos, siguió hasta llegar hasta arriba. Tenía vendas alrededor de su cabeza, palmo ese lado y está vez si sintió más dolor que en el que sintió en su costado.

Dejó de inmediato eso y miró la habitación donde estaba, no era muy grande, tampoco tan pequeña era muy agradable el espacio. A su lado estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara y al otro lado un escritorio, aunque estaba inclinado. Le hizo caso omiso y siguió observando había un armario, un cuadro de unas montañas. Solo eso.

Su mirada se perdió por un momento en el cuadro de las montañas, por lo que decidió mirar nuevamente la ventana y perderse en la vista de los árboles.

Escucho como un "click" y volteo su mirada lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada marrón. Era una mujer mayor, que estaba entre la puerta mirándolo con una expresión extraña. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Impactada?

—despertó... —le escucho decir casi en un hilo de voz. Una sonrisa apareció—¡Despertó!

Por alguna razón ese grito le envío un timbraso a su oído que tuvo que poner su mano en este, su rostro se frunció por ello. La señora pareció notarlo ya que tapo su boca con una mano, avergonzada de su comportamiento. Después se acercó y él la miró.

La mujer de ojos café, piel blanca y cabello algo castaño por que podía ver que habían tonos grises, le mostró una mirada suave.

—ya era hora.

No dijo nada al respecto, es más la miraba con curiosidad. Ella le mostraba una sonrisa, y no pudo sonreír un poco aunque a los ojos de la señora era una leve curva. 

Justo después a la habitación entró un hombre mayor, pero mucho más que la mujer. Era de piel crema y ojos claros, casi verdes, este se quedó de pie detrás de la mujer unos segundos mientras lo analizaba con la mirada. Por un momento se sintió atemorizado por la penetrante mirada pero esa expresión no duró mucho porque una gran sonrisa lo adorno. 

—¡Al fin! Muchacho, creíamos que nunca ibas a despertar—le decía mientras se acercaba a un lado. 

El lo miró y como fue con la mujer no dijo nada. Gracias a eso el hombre de ojos verdes lo miró extraño.

—Creo que no nos entiende—comentó mirando a la mujer. 

La mujer observó al hombre y lo volvió a mirar con una expresión algo afligida. 

—¿ahora que hacemos? 

¿Qué quieren decir con no les entiende? Puedo entenderlos fuerte y claro. 

—si... Puedo entender—vaya su voz sonaba rasposa. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta que su garganta estaba seca. 

Los mayores abrieron los ojos. 

—Pues mencionálo antes muchacho. 

Parpadeo por eso y bajó la mirada avergonzado—disculpen. 

—No seas duro querido, voy a ir a buscarte una vaso de agua para ti muchacho. Debes comenzar a hedritarte y a subir algo de peso—decía la mujer cuando salió de la habitación. 

El hombre bufo una leve risa antes de mirarlo otra vez—No pensé que nos ibas a entender. Pareces americano. 

El frunció levemente el ceño, ¿americano? 

—¿por qué lo dice?

El hombre se encogió de hombros—No lo se, quizás una corazonada como dijo mi esposa. Aunque ella dijo que tenías unos rasgos... Irlandeses.

No dijo nada al respecto sobre ello y sólo asintió—ya veo...

¿Qué es este extraño vacío? Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se sentía perdido, muy perdido. Escucho al hombre suspirar y lo miró gracias a ello.

—Debo ser sincero...—el se sento en el borde de la cama—yo... Te encontramos a la mitad de la nada, una noche, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Estabas muy herido... —el anciano suspiro pesadamente—no tuve el valor de dejarte solo. 

El rubio se le quedó mirando, mientras analizaba la anécdota. Apenas recordaba esa noche. ¿Recordar?

La mujer entró nuevamente con una vaso de agua como ella dijo que iba a traerle y algo que olía dulce, en un plato hondo, sobre una bandeja de madera con unos lindos diseños. 

—Te traje algo de avena para que no te haga tanto daño—mencionó ella mientras se lo ponía en su regazo.

El miró el alimento mientras sentía el vapor de la avena, le ofreció su mirada a la mujer—Gracias.

—Me siento sorprendida—mencionó la mujer—El curandero, nos dijo que tenías heridas muy profundas, muy graves para que pudieras sobrevivir. 

Guardo silencio mientras tomaba el agua. Bajo el vaso y miró sus vendas en el brazo. 

—Me llamó Iván Voll—se presentó de pronto el hombre y señaló a la mujer con un ademán—mi mujer es Verónica. Es un gusto conocerte chico. 

—Es un placer... —le contesto casi en un susurro.

Iván lo analizó con la mirada y preguntó—y bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Un ruido agudo se colo en su cabeza, su mirada se perdió en el vaso entre sus manos, donde podía ver su reflejo en el agua que quedaba distorsionada. La vieja pareja se compartieron miradas preocupadas y alarmadas por el comportamiento extraño del muchacho.

El rubio los miró con una mirada asustada y vacía.

—No lo recuerdo...—tocó su cabeza mientras se sentía temblar—No recuerdo... Nada. 

_¿Quién soy?_ , se preguntó desde sus adentro el rubio. 


	3. 02 Familia Voll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En perspectiva con la familia Voll.
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**02¶**

**¶ FAMILIA VOLL ¶**

**¦¦¦¦**

Agradeció al vendedor cuando le dio sus compras, que eran algunas herramientas nuevas para la casa. El muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro oscuro salió del super para ir al estacionamiento donde su padre esperaba en el auto. 

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el a su padre quien tenía un gorro raro de perro en la cabeza. Alzó una ceja diciendo que si era enserio lo que veía. 

Su padre, Iván, se rió entre dientes—Se lo compre para Dogo en la casa... Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Adam. 

El rodó los ojos, negando que su padre nunca cambiaría—Sube al auto, Mamma debe de haber hecho ya la cena. Si es que llegamos para la hora de la cena. 

Adam miró al horizonte, donde las nubes oscuras se formaban ocultando las montañas, pronto lloverá y deben darse prisa, parecía que el cielo pronto se iba a caer. 

—bien, vámonos—le dijo su padre subiendo al auto. Adam asintió y dejó las compras en la parte de atrás antes de subir al lado del copiloto. 

Cuando iban a mitad de camino la noche y la tormenta los alcanzó, gracias a ello debían ir lento para ir seguros. Adam Voll, de 30 años, era el único hijo de Iván y Verónica, no se quejaba mucho, estudió agricultura, era dueño de su granja que estaba en casa. El vivía con sus padres, realmente lo prefiere así. 

—Te dije que no te quedarás tan tarde en casa de tus amigos—le regaño su padre sin dejar de mirar el camino. 

Adam lo miró con una ceja alzada, con una pequeña sonrisa—Era el cumpleaños de Sther, Pappa. 

—¿Cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia? 

—Pappa... 

—Hijo, quiero verte con alguien que te haga feliz antes que me vaya. 

Adam sonrió, algo melancólico—Sabes porque yo no... 

Iván quito su vista del camino por unos segundos para mirar con tristeza a su hijo. No le dio más tema al asunto y siguió manejando. Adam miró por la ventana, a lo lejos como los relámpagos iluminaban un poco las montañas a la distancia. Hacia frío, lo sentía y eso que la calefacción funcionaba a la perfección. 

—Que frío, joder—expresó Adam intentando abrigarse con su chaqueta. 

Iván sonrió, divertido y en acuerdo con su hijo hacia demasiado frío. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la imagen al frente. 

—Dios mío—expresó Iván sin aliento. 

Adam lo miró preocupado—¿Pappa?... Oye, ¿Porqué estás deteniendo el... auto? 

Su pregunta fue respondida al ver el camino al frente. Había un hombre, que estaba cubierto en sangre. Trago saliva, mientras un miedo le recorría la espalda. Tocó la mano de su papá que estaba encima de la palanca. 

—Pa... Vámonos, no se ha dado cuenta... Papá, escúchame—le rogó con mirada severa y asustada. 

Iván seguía mirando al frente y sin escuchar a su hijo bajo del auto, mojándose de inmediato por la lluvia. Alarmado, Adam, bajo de inmediato del auto para ir al lado de su padre. Ese hombre al frente podría ser algún criminal que se escapó de alguna cárcel y su padre quería ayudarlo. 

—¡Oye, hey! —empezó a llamar varias veces Iván. El desconocido hizo caso al segundo llamado, aunque vagamente porque parecía desorientado. Adam hizo un cara cuando vio el estado del hombre, además de la sangre, habían heridas que disfugaraban su rostro. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—siseó entre dientes Adam deteniendo a su padre de acercarse al desconocido. 

Iván lo miró—Ayudar. 

Adam lo miró incrédulo, pero justo después se escucho un ruido sordo en el pavimento. Ambos miraron a la misma dirección y el hombre estaba tirado en el piso. Iván fue hacia al chico en el piso, posó una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho que estaba frío al contacto. No pasó mucho para que esté perdiera la consciencia, Iván miró a su hijo y Adam no pudo hacer nada, así que ayudó a su padre a subir al tipo a la camioneta. 

Si, recuerda muy bien que su madre grito al verlos manchados de sangre, junto al hombre entre sus brazos que estaba más muerto que vivo. Si, recuerda que discutió con su padre sobre llevarlo al hospital del pueblo porque pasaron de largo. Su madre enojada los detuvo y le ordenó buscar una solución, la cual fue que su padre justo en el amanecer (gracias al mal tiempo) fuera en caballo a buscar un curandero ermitaño en lo profundo del bosque. De quien apenas recuerda porque una vez lo curó de una fiebre muy alta, pero eso fue cuando era un niño. Mientras el y su madre se quedaron, viendo como hacían para que el hombre siguiera respirando. 

Después de unas horas, el curandero de cabello blanco y colá de caballo llegó a la casa. Lo que le sorprendió fue su mirada indiferente hacia el hombre que estaba completamente lleno de heridas. Lo curó rápidamente, el cuarto estaba en silencio y el esperaba fuera del pasillo junto a su mamá. 

—Gracias, por ayudarnos—decía Iván saliendo de la habitación junto al curandero. 

—Es mi trabajo curar, incluso si son las peores heridas... —el desvío su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos de color bronce se entre cerraron un poco—No se si vaya a sobrevivir, es lo que me temo.

Adam miro a su padre que puso una expresión de alarmado, su madre a su lado miró a su esposo asustada. 

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Adam al curandero quien le dio la mirada. 

—Tiene tres costillas rotas, es un milagro que no haya atravesado algún órgano. Perdió sangre gracias a la herida del hombro y... No se que decir sobre la herida en la cabeza. 

—¿Qué? ¿No lo pudo curar? 

—Adam—regaño Iván a su hijo por su carácter. 

El curandero sólo lo observó—Desconozco las armas de hoy en día, tantas, para matar a cualquier hombre de toda manera... La herida que tiene ese hombre—hizo una seña con su mano, pasándola por encima de su cabeza en el lado izquierdo desde arriba hacia abajo, haciendo como una línea—No fue hecha con un hacha o un cuchillo cualquiera. Fue algo más afilado, más potente, como si cortaran rápidamente con una hoja. A este hombre lo quisieron matar... 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y Adam se le dificultó respirar por un segundo. Iván miró seriamente al curandero, este comprendió su mirada. 

—Vendré de vez en cuando. Para ver el estado de sus heridas... Hasta entonces, cuidénlo. 

—" _Debes estar bromeando..._ "  
—pensó Adam mordiéndose el labio. 

—¿Alguna advertencia? —pidió Iván. 

El curandero sonrió un poco entre las arrugas de su cara—No, no por ahora. Si, si querían matarlo. Pero este hombre no esparce un aura sucia, es más es el aura más noble que eh sentido en mucho tiempo. Además hay otras auras a su alrededor, quizás sus guardianes. 

El hombre salió de la casa dejando más preguntas que respuestas, pero Adam no quiso descutir. 

  
**¦¦¦¦**

—¡Dogo! ¡Búscala!—lanzó por segunda vez el gorro que su padre compró, este en vez de convertirse un gorro para el perro, se convirtió en un juguete. 

El Golden retriever regresó animado con el gorro algo destrozado entre sus colmillos que ya no eran de bebé, Adam estaba sorprendido de cuanto había crecido en poco tiempo, era un bebé cuando llegó a la casa, ahora era, grande, no tanto para ser un adulto pero si es grande. 

Acaricio a su cachorro haciéndole algunos mimos. Hasta que el perro se separó de el mirando hacia una dirección, alzó una ceja por el comportamiento, quizás es una ardilla. Pero su sorpresa fue que el perro salió corriendo hacia la casa. No dudo ningún segundo e intento llamarlo pero no hizo caso y lo siguió. Dogo entró a la casa por la entrada que tenía en la puerta, cuando Adam entró todo estaba completamente en silencio. Era algo que no le dio un buen sentimiento y miró las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso.

— ** _Dritt_**... —dijo antes de irse al piso de arriba con prisa.

Dogo estaba a mitad de pasillo, con la cabiz baja, mirando curioso hacia una habitación que sabía muy bien cual es. Ya que su invitado ha estado ospedado ahí por casi tres largos meses.

—¡Mamma, Pappa! —llamo Adam a sus padres entre la entrada de la puerta. Quedo quieto en esta por lo que veía.

El tipo estaba despierto, muy despierto. Miró a sus padres que lo miraban con una expresión indescifrable. El rubio lo miró de reojo y después lo observó, lo que pudo identificar de inmediato es que se veía... ¿Perdido? Por la mirada que tenía.

—Ahhh... _¿Good Morning?_ —saludo en inglés, pero recibió una mirada confundida. Y una risa de su padre.

—Descuida, habla nuestra lengua—le explico Iván a su hijo antes de que lo mirara con reproche por la burla.

El muchacho en la cama miró a Iván y después lo miró a él.

— _God Morgen_ —saludo el rubio—tus padres me estaban diciendo que me han estado cuidando desde que me encontraron...

Adam cruzo sus brazos y se acercó al hombre, lo miró cuidadosamente, para decir—Que bien. Supongo que ahora deberás ir-

— **Adam** —lo llamo en voz alta su padre—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Adam lo miró sin entender pero asintió vagamente a la petición. Solo se sintió jalado del cuarto por su padre dejando a su madre a solas con el rubio.

Verónica frunció el ceño algo preocupada, luego miró al chico detrás de ella ya que sentía su mirada.

Ella sonrió—¿Quieres decirme algo?

—Si... Por lo menos quiero saber... ¿Dónde estoy?

—Noruega. Estás en Noruega muchacho. 

El muchacho miró curioso a la mujer como si fuera un niño, pero después tuvo una mirada confundida—¿Dónde queda Noruega?

Verónica sonrió algo nerviosa, o se puede decir que así se veía su sonrisa—Bueno... 

**¦¦¦¦**

—¡Debes estar bromeando! Debe estar mintiendo, ¿como es posible que-

—Y yo que se hijo. No soy médico y nada de eso, por lo menos se arreglar algo del establo con tus "nuevas" herramientas. 

—Pappa, era eso, o tu llave oxidada. 

Iván frunció el ceño en modo de cansancio por el comportamiento de su hijo. Pero no podía culparlo, pensaba con razón, a veces se preguntaba por que ayudó a ese hombre esa noche. Quizás, sólo quizás, algo o alguien le dijo muy dentro en su interior que lo hiciera. Suspiro mientras se tiraba en el sofá. Adam lo miró expectante. 

—¿Papá? Papá... ¿Qué... hacemos? O... ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?—lo señaló haciendo énfasis en la pregunta—No se puede quedar para siempre-

—¿y a donde va ir, Adam?—cuestionó severamente, respiro hondo—si lo dejamos a su suerte, de a milagro quedará en la esquina de un edificio, muriendo de frío o peor. No recuerda nada. No tiene nada. No tiene a nadie... 

Adam abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño—es igual. No estamos metiendo en un embrollo... De cual no sabemos la magnitud. Como dije puede ser un criminal o peor... No quiero... Que algo les pases a ustedes por ese tipo. 

Iván miró a su hijo y sonrió un poco—Yo se hijo. Nadie quiere eso. No me perdonaría si algo le pasa a tu madre. 

—¿Entonces que estamos haciendo? 

—No dejar a un hombre con amnesia y herido a su suerte.

Adam hizo una mueca y miró el techo, como si pudiera ver atravez de ellos donde estaba la habitación del rubio. Gruñó por lo bajo, miró los ojos claros de su padre.

—Dios... Esto es una locura. Bien, pero si alguien empieza a preguntar por un desaparecido, lo dejamos ir. 

Adam salió de la casa e Iván suspiro con algo de alivio pero a la vez no, esto sería difícil. 

  
**¦¦¦¦**

—¿Qué tal un nombre? 

—¿un nombre? —repitió el rubio. 

Verónica asintió—así es. Inténtalo. 

El hombre intentó pensar, pero no pasó mucho para que gruñera por el dolor. Verónica lo miró asustada. 

—¿Estás bien...? 

El asintió—si... Yo, no puedo. Auh... 

—¿dolor de cabeza? 

—algo—respondió un poco cansado—creo que... si me... Es.. Ahhh. Esfuerzo. ¿Es la palabra no? 

Verónica lo observó y asintió. 

—creo que si me esfuerzo, no será un buen resultado—confesó algo deprimido el rubio. 

La mujer lo miró con lástima—si, ya veo, te lastimas. Mejor relájate y date un tiempo. 

El asintió—de... De.. Acuerdo. Si, okay. 

—" _le cuesta hablar, quizás también ha olvidado algunas palabras..._ "—pensó ella mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón—" _quizás debo buscar los libros de Adam, para ayudarlo..._ "

Para ayudar a este pobre hombre perdido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos son los capítulos que llevo por ahora en Wattpad  
> Tal vez aquí suba los capítulos mucho más rápido aquí   
> Bueno espero les guste :)
> 
> (Nota escrita: 11-4-20)


	4. 03 Conviviendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convivencia entre la familia Voll.
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**03¶**

**¶ CONVIVIENDO ¶**

**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  


  
El que llamaban, curandero, le quito las vendas de su brazo. Al principio ardió un poco, pero no fue tanto. El hombre de piel morena reviso cuidadosamente su brazo.

—¿Tienes un nombre? ¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunto el ermitaño aún pendiente a su brazo.

El rubio negó suavemente—No...

El curandero dejó lo que hacía para mirarlo a los ojos, el rubio se sintió extraño por tal mirada que le ofrecía. Sus ojos casi eran dorados, tenía el cabello largo y tenía una trenza que tenía decora... Decoraciones, si, en ella.

—Pareces un niño, perdido en el bosque—dijo de repente el moreno.

No dijo nada, solo lo observó. El curandero se paro de donde estaba porque estaba inclinado en el piso para revisar el brazo del hombre rubio. Ahora siguió con la cabeza, quito suavemente las vendas que tenía. Solo se escucharon algunos quejidos del más joven.

Habia un extraño olor, no era desagradable pero era raro. Eso dio como resultado que estornudara.

—¿Nariz sensible? Como siembro hiervas para hacer antídotos, mi ropa siempre huele a eso.

El rostro del rubio se frunció levemente por la confusión mientras pasaba su mano sobre su nariz.

El curandero seguía mirando la herida en la cabeza que estaba cicatrizando muy bien, sacó un aceite que tenía dentro de su chaqueta que estaba algo desteñida para esparcilo sobre la cicatriz. Esta cicatriz será permanente, pensó el ermitaño para sus adentros.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, se sintió muy frío. Luego de unos momentos el curandero terminó, poniéndole una pequeña venda.

—Te aconsejo que no te esfuerces mucho en recordar. Puede ser dañino, te puedes lastimar. Ahora mismo estás intranquilo, tampoco es bueno.

El frunció levemente el ceño—Pero yo... ¿Cómo pude olvidar...? No recuerdo ni mi nombre, ni como llegué en este estado...—el curandero lo escucho cuidadoso—si tenía a alguien conmigo... Nada. ¿Porqué yo-?

—Pará. ¿Qué te eh dicho? No te esfuerces, de alguna manera recordarás algo.

Guardo silencio unos instante antes de mirarlo y preguntar—y cuanto... To-... Ammm...—chasqueo su lengua, se le olvida como hablar—¿cuando será?

El curandero lo miró directamente a los ojos—Eso es algo, que no puedo contestar, pero—dijo antes de otra protesta—Te puede llevar mucho tiempo hasta recordar algo pequeño. O años... Y no recordar nada.

Eso último asustó al rubio, la respiración se le dificultó un momento. El curandero miró su estado y suspiro.

—Solo digo esto, porque es la verdad. No quiero mentir. Nunca lo hago. Es duro decirle a alguien en tu estado cosas como estas, pero así son las cosas.

Hubo silencio por parte del joven, quien sujetaba las sábanas entre sus dedos con fuerza al punto de arrugarlos más de lo que estaban. El ermitaño entre cerro su mirada.

—Te aconsejo que empieces hacer algo de ejercicio,no exageradamente, solo un poco para fortalecer los músculos. Una caminata está bien, nada de cargar cosas pesadas tu brazo aun está curándose y por último, pídele a la Sra. Voll que te enseñe cosas básicas, palabras, números y esas cosas.

El rubio sin tener ya ganas de discutir o seguir cuestionando solo asintió. El curandero hizo un gesto en su rostro, se despidió de él y se fue dejandolo sólo en aquella habitación. El miedo corrió por su sangre rápidamente e intentó aguantar las ganas de llorar, ya que sentía algunas lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos.

Tenía miedo. Estaba solo. Estaba solo. Solo. Solo. Solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Escuchaba la charla entre el ermitaño y la familia Voll, preguntando de su estado, si iba a recordar su memoria, pero las respuestas ofrecidas no fueron lo que deseaban. Frunció el ceño, no quería molestar a esta familia con su presencia, pero si se iba.

¿A dónde iría? ¿Alguien lo buscaba? ¿Alguien lo extrañaba? ¿El tenía familia acaso?

Cerro sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas pasar sobre sus mejillas. Intentó aguantar sus hipos por el llanto, o intentar silenciarlos un poco. ¿Porqué le sucedió esto?

No tenía opciones y lo que menos quería era quedarse solo. Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, entró en pánico y lo primero que se le ocurrió era hacerse el dormido. Escuchó unos ruidos raros sobre el piso de madera, frunció el ceño, ¿eran uñas? Recordaba ver a los señores con zapatos y al muchacho que era hijo de ellos también. ¿Entonces?

Su respuesta llegó cuando sintió un peso sobre el y en la cama. Se giro rápidamente y su rostro chocó con la nariz fría del perro de pelaje dorado sobre el.

—¡woah!... Ahh, hola—le saludo al perro que lo miraba mientras tenía la lengua afuera. Frunció el ceño, miró el cuello del perro y vio un... ¿Cinturón? No, eso tiene otro nombre, como sea, lo reviso y vio unas letras—D... Do... Go... Dogo. ¡Dogo!

El perro en respuesta la lamio la cara, se echo a reír al instante por las cosquillas. El perro se acomodó a su lado y se acostó. El parpadeo un momento y se acostó a su lado, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionó el animal. Bueno algo de compañía no está mal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sintió alguien tocar su hombro, después otra vez. Abrió los ojos algo perezoso y miró la habitación iluminada por la luz del sol. Se sentó en la cama y volteo su mirada para encontrar la de Verónica.

—Buenos días—saludo ella suavemente. Una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro como cuando se despertó y ella ya estaba ahí. Realmente le daba un sentimiento tranquilizador.

—Buenos... Días—respondió al saludo, muy tímido porque su voz fue muy baja.

Verónica no cuestionó nada sobre su comportamiento—¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste frío, calor?

El se quedó mirando a la mujer—yo... Dormí bien-

Su respuesta fue algo interrumpida porque entre las sábanas apareció Dogo, este se sacudió y salto de la cama para desaparecer por el pasillo casi corriendo. Verónica abrió los ojos al ver que el perro de su hijo estuvo con el invitado pasando la noche.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acto.

Verónica se echo a reír—Bueno, siempre ha sido curioso y amigable con la gente.

La mujer castaña lo miró, él evitó la mirada.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si-

—Ya me debo ir. ¿Verdad? —pregunto de inmediato, sin mirarla, viendo la infinidad del color celeste de la sábana. Trago saliva y continuó—esta bien. Me iré... Cuan-... P-pronto. Yo-

—a ver, a ver. Niño, ¿quién te dijo que debes irte?—preguntó Verónica deteniendo al muchacho de sus balbuceos. Recibió como respuesta una mirada confusa de este. Ella suspiro y sonrió—No te preocupes por eso, vas a estar bien-

—ya ocasione muchos problemas. No... Es justo.

—Pero si te dejamos ir, sería horrible de nuestra parte. No puedo imaginar que puede pasarte si hacemos tal acto cruel.

El no estaba comprendiendo las palabras de aquella mujer, era demasiado, no entendía muy bien.

—Yo no entiendo.

—Chico—se escucho una tercera voz en el cuarto. Los dos miraron a Iván que estaba apoyado en la entrada de la puerta—si llegamos tan lejos de dejarte aquí, hasta que te curarás... Sería ridículo dejarte solo en el estado en que estás.

Bajo la mirada por el comentario. Iván se acercó un poco hacía donde estaba su esposa, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

—Eres nuestra responsabilidad ahora niño. Lo quieras o no, estas atado con nosotros.

—esta diciendo que... ¿Qué puedo quedarme?—pregunto finalmente, su voz se oyó algo quebradiza por lo emoción del momento y porque aún seguía incrédulo ante lo que oía.

Iván sonrió, una sonrisa que le mostró entre cortas palabras que todo iba a estar bien.

—si, así es. Obvio será un poco difícil pero...—Iván sacudió sus pensamientos y miro con sinceridad al chico—Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

El solo sintió como las lágrimas cálidas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en gotas sobre las sábanas. Cuando se dio cuenta Verónica lo abrazaba como si fuera un pequeño niño, susurrando cosas para calmarlo. Estaba agradecido, no quería estar solo.

No quería estar solo. Era un gran alivio en su pecho, no iba estar solo gracias a estas personas.

Desde las escaleras, estaba sentado Adam, quien a su lado estaba Dogo. Su rostro mostraba muchas emociones encontradas, las cuales todavía no podía digerir por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Dio un suspiro largo antes de bajar despacio por las escaleras hasta salir de la casa, su acompañante no lo siguió se quedó en la entrada de la casa viendo como su dueño se iba al establo. El perro hizo unos pequeños ladridos o chillidos típicos de cachorros y volvio adentro de la casa para consolar a esa persona nueva que lloraba.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Las semanas pasaron eventualmente y obvio tuvo que salir de entre la cómoda sábana para sentir más del mundo exterior. Cuando empezó a caminar fue difícil, un poco, sus piernas seguían el ritmo un momento y luego sentía debilidad en ellos. Pero eso sólo duró dos días máximos.

Después Verónica le empezó a enseñar cosas básicas o más bien recordar lo básico. A leer, escribir, hacer una que otra operación. Lo pudo hacer en un día. La señora de la casa se puso a pensar y quiso retar su memoria ahora.

No recordaba muy bien que eran las operaciones pero si que le estaba agradando hacer sumas, restas y multiplicaciones. Al principio todo bien, Verónica le daba múltiplicaciones sencillas que un niño de seis años haría.

—Correcto, ¿5×6?

—30 —respondió con toda la confianza. Sonrió victorioso cuando Verónica sonrió que estaba en lo correcto.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿7×8? —siguió preguntando mientras tenía las cartas en sus manos donde estaban las operaciones. Le traía recuerdos ya que con estos mismos les enseño las tablas de multiplicar a su hijo.

—56... —respondió otra vez seguro.

—vaya, si que aprendes rápido. Eso es bueno... Aprender y enseñar ayuda mucho a la memoria. Imagina, pronto podrías hacer operaciones más grandes.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó curioso el rubio. Realmente parecía un niño entusiasmado por aprender.

—ay no se, como 521×42, algo así-

—Eso es 21,882 —respondió rápidamente y sin avisar. Verónica abrió los ojos estupefacta.

La mujer rápidamente calculó la operación en su calculador y casi la boca le llega al piso. Era correcto. El muchacho no pareció tomarlo mucha importancia ya que estaba distraído jugando con Dogo que llegó de repente. Verónica pensó un momento y se le vino la idea de enseñarle otras cosas al hombre.

Cuando se dio cuenta casi todos los libros de álgebra y ciencias, que eran todos de Adam ya que los guardo después de graduarse, fueron completamente leídos por el rubio.

—¿Recuerdas haber aprendido esto anteriormente? —preguntó la mujer mirando al muchacho.

El la miró por encima del libro de anatomía que tenía en manos. Pensó un momento, luego de unos segundos se rindió y negó.

—No, aún sigo sin nada —respondió algo culpable. Verónica le ofreció una suave mirada mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla para reconfortarlo.   
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿una lista de nombres? —preguntó mirando a la señora castaña. Ella asintió muy contenta ante la idea.

-exactamente, no podemos estar llamándote " _chico_ ", " _muchacho_ ", todo el tiempo—comentó con una sonrisa. Sacó unas páginas—tengo algunos nombres aquí... Mmm... Espero no se te sea incómodo querido.

El negó rápidamente por lo dicho—me parece bien, aún no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre así que... No estaría tener uno por mientras. Supongo.

Verónica asintió solamente—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal este...?

Como iban casi ningún nombre le gustaba y eso era algo caprichoso de parte de el, pero para Verónica apenas se quejaba al respecto, es más le daba gracia las reacciones dice que le recordaba esa película vieja de una sirenita.

—escucha este, " _ **Christoffer**_ ".

Su cara pareció iluminado por alguna razón y Verónica alzó una ceja divertida.

—Puede que ese... Funcione—dijo muy convencido en el nombre.

Y así se decidió, su nombre a partir de ahora sería Christoffer, " _Chris_ " para abreviar pero los señores Voll decidieron llamarlo con el nombre completo. Mientras el feliz de la vida con su nuevo nombre, estando en la sala, llegó Adam.

Este extrañado por tanta emoción preguntó a secas que pasaba, su madre sólo conto sobre el nombre que a partir de ahora tendría el nuevo integrante de la casa.

Adam alzó una ceja incrédulo y miró al rubio con una expresión algo intimidante para Chris ya que no parecía expresar algo al respecto de su nombre.

—No tienes cara de Christoffer.

Eso fue lo único que comento el muchacho antes de irse. Christoffer apenas hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca al respecto.

Algo en que no había comentado mucho es que casi no entablaba alguna conversación con Adam Voll, el chico siempre pasaba lejos, como guardando distancia. Siempre estaba en el establo o haciendo otra cosa en la casa, pero casi nunca se lo encontraba y si era así, solo le decía hola y adiós. Eso era todo.

Iván le dijo que no se preocupara tanto, que él iba a hablar con su hijo al respecto. Chris no ignoraba que Adam era al único que no le gustaba la idea de que el estuviera ahí, viviendo con ellos. Analizando la situación obviamente le dio puntos a favor, ¿cómo te vas a acostumbrar a que un completo extraño empiece a vivir bajo tu propio techo? Eso es razonable.

Pero pese a todo eso, quería aunque sea tener alguna amistad con el chico y mostrarle que no era de malas intenciones. Nunca pensaría hacerle daño a esta familia tan generosa. Pero para Adam aún no era suficiente.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
—Querido, se que tienes algo en mente para que Adam le ofrezca una oportunidad a Christoffer. Así que comparte tu idea en estos instantes.

Iván miró a su esposa con una ceja alzada, mientras bebía su café—a veces das miedo.

Verónica le mostró una cara y luego sonrió—Iván.

—Bien, quizás tenga una leve idea. Pero no se como llevarla a cabo.

Su esposa solo lo observó, Iván tomó otro sorbo de su café.

—Si me dices, te ayudo.

Iván pensó un momento y luego miró afuera de la ventana como Adam estaba en el establo dándole alimento a los caballos. Más a lo lejos se veía que ya le había echado comida a las ovejas y gallinas. Por otro lado Chris estaba cortando los leños, tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa muy bien al ver que ya tenía una gran pila de leña cortada. Dios este chico si que despertó con energías.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café—¿a quién le toca ir de compras al supermercado esta semana?

Verónica lo observó y sonrió mientras asentía levemente—Ya se a quien.

Se escucha una leve carcajada de Iván en la cocina. Donde Dogo estaba acostado en el piso y elevó un poco la mirada al escuchar la extraña risa de su amo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
—¡De ninguna manera!

Verónica entre cerro sus ojos por la protesta de su hijo. Adam por supuesto hizo una cara leve de nervios pero se mantuvo firme ante su negación.

—Yo no puedo llegar al pueblo con un completo extraño. Los rumores correrían más rápido que las corrientes del río. Y no exagero mamma.

—Por eso se hacen cuartadas hijo mío—comentó Iván desde la sala. Adam alzó una ceja irritado—Vamos hijo, eres más nuevo, tu ves esas películas donde hacen toda clase de cosas... Una cuartada no es tan difícil de hacer, es como... Una mentira blanca.

—Pappa, te aviso algo—decia con un tono de sarcasmo—¡es la vida real!

—Que dramático eres. Igual a tu madre.

Verónica lo observó con ceja alzada al respecto y su esposo ignoró la mirada asesina que le ofrecía. La mujer negó ante el comportamiento de ambos varones.

—Christoffer necesita más aire fresco que sólo estar aquí en casa. No le hará mal un paseo.

—oh, se me había olvidado que Dogo ya había encontrado a su hermano perdido.

—Adam, por el amor a uno es solo una salida no será el fin del mundo. Aquí está la lista de lo que deben comprar—Verónica le dio la larga lista a su hijo. Adam la miró incrédulo—y si alguien pregunta, di que sólo es el hijo de mi prima que viene a visitar.

—¿hablas enserio?-

—Adam, pareces adolescente, comportate, haz caso a tu madre y prepara el auto. Iré a buscar al "hermano" de Dogo—avisaba su padre saliendo al patio.

_—"¿porqué debo hacer esto?"_ —se cuestionó internamente Adam. Salió al patio justamente cuando el rubio estaba negando en ir al pueblo junto con él. ¡Listo de su parte!

Pero su padre literalmente lo empujo a su lado para que se fueran. Chris observó a Adam nerviosamente.

—Ni una palabra—le advirtió antes de subirse al auto.

Christoffer sólo se quedó pensando en su lugar unos segundos.

—" _Dritt_ " —fue lo que dijo en sus adentros el rubio.   
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  


_**Dogo escuchando a Iván reírse: Tas bien?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste :3


	5. 04 Tomará un tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegan al pueblo  
> Y hay sorpresas esperando. 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**04¶**

**¶ TOMARÁ UN TIEMPO ¶**

**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  


  
Esto podría definirse como lo más incómodo que ha experimentado desde que despertó hace casi un mes. El silencio dentro del auto era de lo más desesperante y realmente no sabía si iba a lidiar con eso.

Obviamente intentaba sacar conversación pero las palabras siempre se morían al inicio de su garganta y eso lo estaba fastidiando a muy altos niveles. Suspiró rendido a una posible conversación con el joven Voll y se dispuso dar su mirada a los árboles que pasaban.

Por un lado Adam estaba pensando en las mil cosas que pasarían si ven a su amigo que salió de la nada. Lleva mucho tiempo que no va al pueblo y sabe muy bien que sus amigos han de estar invocándolo de alguna manera para verlo, salir de fiesta o cualquier cosa juntos. Pero, si la situación fuera diferente, podría pensarlo.

No hubo mucho que decir en todo el transcurso del viaje hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Chris elevó la mirada al escuchar ruidos que no había escuchado muchas veces por estar tanto tiempo en casa encerrado, era como escuchar los ruidos que escuchaba de la televisión o en la radio. Abrió los ojos al ver más gente y otros vehículos. Había más colores, como demasiados... y luces, eran muy brillantes. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instante por un extraño dolor que le estaba llegando a la cabeza, rogaba al no hacer ninguna escena junto a Adam eso ya sería suficiente.

Justo iban pasando por un local con televisores afuera, tuvo que voltear la mirada porque estaban dando algún comercial con demasiados colores chillones que le lastimaron la vista. Justo cuando estaban dando una noticia sobre unos sucesos en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Pero claro el nunca lo escucho y lo vio.

Pasaron por unas calles más y llegaron al supermercado, que era algo grande, había mucha gente y eso lo puso nervioso al tiempo de tener como un extraño "tic" en su cabeza. Pero los ignoró para no perder la cordura. Justo iba bajar del auto cuando, Adam lo detuvo en plena acción.

—¿Qué?

—tú, te quedas aquí—fue lo que le dijo ya afuera del auto.

—¿Aquí? ¡Oye! Se supone que vine contigo para ayudarte, no para mirar—

Adam regreso sus pasos y lo miró seriamente—y prefiero eso a que vengas conmigo.

Chris abrió la boca al no creer lo que escuchaba, frunció el ceño—te estás comportando como un idiota.

—No voy a escucharte, te quedas aquí y no harás nada hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? —hubo algo de sarcasmo en la voz de Adam que no le gustó a Chris pero no pudo hacer nada y solo observo como el peli negro se iba al supermercado.

Resoplo y miró el techo del auto—grandioso.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Adam pudo pensar que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pudo pensar de nuevo y decirle al rubio que lo acompañara. Pero no. No lo hizo porque no quizo, ahora tal vez se esté comportando como un imbécil pero no le importa tanto como para mortificarlo. Se fijo en su lista de compras para salir rápido de ahí. Una lista exageradamente larga, ¿acaso sus padres piensan que viene invierno el otro mes? Dios, en verdad querían que el y Chris perdieran tiempo juntos.

Bueno solo comprará la mitad del todo, no va a perder su tiempo. Sus padres no lo van a convencer de ninguna manera.

—¡Tierra a Adam Voll!

Despertó de su discusión mental y miró a su lado, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar. Era Sther Landvik, una de las chicas de su bando de amigos, la chica con la que su padre le pregunta si sentará cabeza, pero aun no se atreve ir tan lejos. Además, ni siquiera son pareja.

—¿Qué onda contigo Adam? Has estado desaparecido. Los chicos preguntan por ti, como siempre, todo el tiempo. 24/7, si no exagero por supuesto.

Adam guardo silencio un momento y bufo una leve risa—Han pasado cosas. Lo siento por no avisar.

Sther rodó los ojos y sonrió—oye descuida. Sabemos que eres un hombre ocupado. Aunque siempre vienes a las fiestas que se hacen en el Bar del viejo.

—ni que las hiciera todo el tiempo-

—viniste a las tres fiestas seguidas antes de mi cumpleaños.

—tenía tiempo libre.

—Recuerdo que debías ir a la ciudad del norte por repuestos y saliste de la fiesta a las 6:00 de la mañana.

Adam sintió que lo agarraron con las manos en la masa y resopló—Bien, lo admito, me gusta la parranda. ¿Algo más?

Sther pensó un momento, Adam frunció el ceño, no molesto, realmente le agradaba la forma de molestarse entre el y la chica.

—Nop, ya nada más—la chica pasó a su lado y agarro un cereal de chocolate—solo un aviso, los chicos te quieren este fin de semana. Nos veremos en la casa de Mónica.

—¿enserio?... Espera, ¿cuando pensabas decirme? ¿Me ibas a llamar?

—Que preguntas, obvio que puedo llamarte pero... Realmente te iba a ver a casa. Realmente tenías tiempo sin venir al pueblo, a veces Daniel te veía pero pasabas de largo como si tuvieras mucha prisa.

Adam tuvo que retener una mueca al saber que la chica iba a ir a la casa, cosa que obviamente agradeció ya que no iba explicar lo del invitado que tenía—lamento preocuparlos, pero todo esta bien.

—¿enserio?

—Si, si—respondió rápidamente, aunque algo desesperado que hizo que la chica lo mirara raro—Oye te aviso cuando llegue acá al pueblo para ir a la fiesta, ¿okay?

Sther lo analizó con la mirada y luego sonrió para darle un leve golpecito en el hombro a Adam. Dio la vuelta antes de despedirse.

—¡te veo ahí Adam, no me falles!—la muchacha dio la vuelta por el pasillo con su canasto de compras en mano.

Adam solo pudo asentir y despedirse de la mano. Muy bien, debe relajarse y no pensar que pronto sería el fin del mundo. Ahora mejor distraerse en comprar las cosas y no pensar alguna mentira blanca del porque se ausentó tanto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_—Thunder... Feel the thunder...—_ hizo unos ruidos emitando los tambores en la canción y siguió cantando.

Chris literalmente estaba acostado en la silla del auto que lo tenía hasta atrás para no lastimarse la espalda. Habían pasado exactamente 30 minutos, los había contado por las canciones de Imagine dragons que habían pasado por la radio (¿Porque los conoce? Paranoia de buscar en Internet algún desaparecido con sus características mientras escuchaba música variada). Estaba apunto de dormirse, ya era de noche ya que se habían ido en la tarde, pero no podía dormirse en el auto mientras el bebé mimado seguía de compras.

Se levantó y acomodó el asiento para ver hacia afuera como no había cambiado mucho el panorama de la gente que llegaba aquí y allá para hacer sus compras. Para ser un pueblo algo pequeño era grande, ¿y porque sabía esto? Iván le presto sus libros de geografía y geografía de noruega, quería saber si había una posibilidad de que alguien lo haya tirado como animal muerto por ahí sin sus pertenencias o algo que dijera quien era, pero no habían muchas probabilidades estando más o menos cerca de otra ciudad.

Veridicto a todo esto: que aún no tiene ni un carajo.

Realmente ya debía pensar en que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, si es que en verdad le pasara lo que le dijo el curandero. Pasar años y no recordar quien fuiste o que hiciste en tu vida, quien estuvo a tu lado es... Duro.

Paso una mano sobre su cabeza para relajarse pero lo hizo algo brusco y pasó su mano sobre la cicatriz, ya estaba curado, pero le faltaba sanar un poco más. Se vio en el retrovisor, su cabello rubio y la parte rasurada en donde estaba su cicatriz. El curandero le dijo que iba ser permanente. No le disgustaba el corte que tenía le agradaba de cierta manera.

Suspiro y miró de nuevo afuera, buscando con la mirada a Adam—No puede demorar tanto... ¿O si?

Negó cansado y nuevamente puso el asiento hacia atrás para acostarse. Mientras hacía eso, un grupo sospechoso de chicos iba hacia el supermercado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adam recogió sus compras y su vuelto, se retiro de almacén revisando el recibo de las compras. No compro mucha comida para Dogo, compro algunas medicinas para las ovejas y gallinas. Nuevos moldes para hacer pasteles que tanto quería su madre y nuevos ganchos de pescas para su padre. Y aunque no quería, le compró unas galletas dulces a Chris, si también estaba en la lista.

Pero cuando iba saliendo, todo fue tan rápido y no se dio cuenta que lo empujaron hasta un callejón donde lo arrojaron con todas las compras.

—Vayas cosas te compraste amigo mío—dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizos.

Adam se volteo ya algo agitado para ver a sus atacantes, era un grupo de cuatro. Un chico castaño que le daba unos 17 años, otros dos cabellos oscuro robustos de 25 y el que parecía liderar, que era el peli rojo, de 35. Y a estos tipos los conoce muy bien (excepto al niño), siempre hurtando desde que salió de la universidad, ellos estuvieron ahí pero por su comportamiento y notas lo sacaron, gracias a ello decidieron ir por lo fácil. Robar.

—Si, si. Como todo el mundo lo hace, ¿pueden dejarme en paz?—Adam iba levantarse pero justo uno de lo robusto lo empujó hacia la pared.

—No, eso no es negociable. Oye niño, recoge eso, es nuestro—le mando al muchacho que acato órdenes sin pensar.

Adam miró al muchacho y frunció el ceño—Oye tu, esto no es la mejor manera de perder tiempo. Estás firmando una mala vida-

Recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y luego choco contra el piso.

—te callas, te callas. Yo soy el tutor de este chiquillo y lo haré un maestro—el de cabellos rojos abrazo al niño castaño de los hombros y después lo soltó bruscamente—ahora una enseñanza de modales, muchas gracias. Nos faltaba en casa las galletas.

Adam lo miró con odio—no eran para ti, hijo de-

Esta vez recibió un golpe del rojizo, demonios, ¿Porqué ahora esto? ¿Porqué justo en este momento?

El peli rojo carcajeo en alto—Vámonos chicos, ya terminamos.

Se escucharon celebraciones de los robusto y una risa del más joven. Pero justo cuando el peli rojo iba voltearse, vio como un rubio le quitaba las compras al chico.

—Nunca agarres cosas que no son tuyas, niño—le dijo fríamente al joven muchacho que se alejo de el rápidamente con miedo. Adam abrio los ojos al ver a Chris.

—¿¡Y tú quien te crees imbécil!? —le insulto uno de los robusto antes de lanzarle un puñetazo.

Pero se sorprendió cuando este lo esquivó y casi se va de cara al piso por el impulso utilizado. Chris lo miró algo perplejo, como si el mismo no creyera que esquivo tal ataque. Ahora fue el peli rojo quien decidió atacar, pero Chris detuvo el puñetazo con su mano y lo empujó. El otro robusto no se quedó atrás y también fue atacar pero sin éxito ya que fue esquivado igual que su otro amigo.

—¿que mierda con este tipo?

—Yo no... No sé-

—¡dejen temblar como maricas y vayan a por él! —les gritó el peli rojo enojado.

Ellos asintieron incluso sabiendo que no querían y atacaron. Uno pudo golpear el costado de Chris y otro en la cara. Adam no queriendo estar como espectador se abalanzó hacia uno desde sus espaldas pero luego fue arrojado al piso cayendo duramente de espaldas. Chris abrió los ojos ante eso y sin pensarlo golpeó fuertemente al quien lanzó a Adam de esa manera. Este escupió sangre al acto y cayó al suelo. El otro robusto intentó atacar pero fue esquivado otra vez y está vez fue lanzado al piso con un movimiento parecido a Kung fu o algo así. El peli rojo intentó atacar desde atrás pero el rubio alzó su brazo antes de y lo golpeó con el impacto.

Chris se volteo finalmente donde estaba el niño y este tenía la mirada perdida por el terror. El rubio hizo una media mueca e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, el niño comprendió el mensaje en silencio y salió huyendo de la escena. Adam se levantó poco tiempo después con las compras en mano y con la respiración agitada viendo todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué mierda pasó? —cuestionó Adam aún incrédulo.

Chris negó agitado—no tengo la menor idea.

Los dos se alertaron al ver que los tipos estaban recuperando el sentido.

—joder, joder, ¡corre! —con eso dicho fueron directo al auto que Chris había dejado abierto cuando sospecho de los tipo que vio de reojo. Y este agradecía enormemente al haber hecho eso.

Adam arranco el auto de inmediato y salieron del estacionamiento con urgencia, pero intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Ya iban casi saliendo de la ciudad y miro por los espejos de las puertas para ver si los seguía alguien, pero no, todo estaba cool, otra vez.

Miró a Chris a su lado y este aún tenía la mirada algo dilatada no tanto pero se veía muy impactado por lo sucedido.

—Realmente no se como hice todo eso... Yo... Fue como un reflejo. Como los gatos al caer de pie. Eso creo—decía de repente Chris confundiendo a Adam.

—¿te estas comparando con un gato? ¿Hablas enserio? Eso, allá, fue otra cosa. ¡Como si estuvieras entrenado para ello! Viejo, eran tres, tu uno. Ni siquiera yo pude golpear a uno.

—ya se, ya se, Dios. Estoy confundido. Lo siento Adam, no quería meterte en problemas. Era lo último que quería.

Adam detectó que en verdad Chris se escuchaba arrepentido. Se trago algo de su orgullo—oye, no te sientas mal. Si no hubieses llegado antes... Quizás, estaría regresando con un ojo morado y sin dinero.

Chris lo miró sorprendido y sonrió agradecido—Bien... Sabes, si me hubieses dejado acompañarte-

—¡que odioso!

—estoy diciendo la verdad. Niño orgulloso.

Adam carcajeo—Bien lo admito. Maldito idiota.

—este maldito idiota te salvo el culo y te agradece por las galletas—Chris abrió el paquete de galletas y empezó a comer contento.

Adam lo miró y se rio más en alto, mirando aún el camino se peleó una galleta—Mi madre se va a molestar que comimos esto antes de cenar.

—yo no le digo, si tu no le dices.

Ambos se rieron y aceptaron el acuerdo, mientras un silencio cómodo ahora los acompañaba. A Chris le dio por subir el volumen de la radio donde se escuchaba ya una buena música.

_**¶ I stopped an old man along the way** _   
_**Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies** _   
_**He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" ¶** _

_"Buenas noches a todos los oyentes mientras ponemos algo de música de los 80'._

_Me dicen en mensajes de texto que aun siendo 2034, **Africa** es una hermosa canción"_   
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
_**Yo digo que tendremos todavía a imagine dragons hasta 2034 o aunque sea bellos álbumes nuevos.** _

_**You feel the thunder like Chris? ⚡** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
**_(12-4-20)_ **

**_Dejen que me ilusione :"3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20-4-20  
> Dejen que me siga ilusionando alv xd


	6. 05 Invitados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras ahora la familia convive mejor, llegan inesperadas visitas de Adam.
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo rápido algunos capítulos por que ya estaban hechos desde hace mucho xd
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**05¶**

**¶ INVITADOS ¶**

**¦¦¦¦**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Abrió los ojos y observó que ya había amanecido, frunció levemente el ceño al notarlo. Lentamente se desenredo de sus cómodas sábanas para levantarse de golpe, gracias a eso su amigo perruno despertó también. Este observó al rubio como demostrando su disgusto al haber sido despertado de tal manera.

—¿lo siento? —dijo algo inseguro y con una media sonrisa. Su respuesta fue que Dogo se retiro de inmediato—dramático.

Chris se levantó de la cama finalmente, no tenía suéter ya que estaba más fresco de esa manera o mejor dicho era su forma de estar cómodo en la cama, porque no quería tener tanta calor pero a la vez no quería tener frío. Su bipolaridad es único ademas de su cuerpo. Era extraño, si se puede decir, simple cosas como ver hacia el cielo a veces le lastimaban la vista como si no soportará tanto la luz del sol pero esto solo duraba unos segundos. No se había cuestionado anteriormente su sentido auditivo, puede escuchar cosas muy lejos como por ejemplo escuchar la conversaciones que hay en el otro piso o un pájaro cantando a la distancia.

Solo esperaba que esto fuera normal después de dormir por tres meses, Dios santo, literalmente estuvo en coma.

Fue a buscar su ropa para ir bañarse y luego ir a abajo a ver que hay de desayunar. Ese es otro tema, sabe que ya almorzó o desayuno, etc. Y sigue teniendo hambre. ¿Es acaso un hoyo sin fondo? Debe preguntarle a Iván cuando vendrá el ermitaño para hacer sus chequeos (si aún viene a hacer eso, aunque ya se siente super mejor) a decirle sobre su extraña hambre sin fin.

—Oh, buenos días luchador.

Chris hizo un pequeño salto ante el leve susto, volteo su mirada para encontrarse con Iván, que curioso.

—Buenos días, Iván, y por favor no me llame así-

—¿Cómo que no? —se escucho una pegajosa risa de Iván—Perdona hijo, pero creo que aún no superó que hayas vencido a tres tipos tu solo. Eres duro de matar.

Chris hizo una mueca con la última frase e Iván se dio cuenta de ello.

—lo siento, debí usar otra frase. No le tomes a pecho chico.

Chris negó mientras reía levemente—descuide, está bien.

—de acuerdo, Verónica ya está haciendo el desayuno. Dijo que va hacer o-

—¿omelets?—preguntó con un brillo en los ojos al igual que un niño que le ofrecen pastel—ya lo estaba oliendo, y se que estará delicioso.

Iván guardo silencio un momento mientras en su expresión se dibujaba la incertidumbre. A veces el chico seguía sorprendiendolo, además ¿como puede oler el omelet desde el segundo piso? Bueno quizás ya está viejo. Si esa es la respuesta.

—Bien los esperamos abajo. Y Adam sigue dormido, ve a despertarlo.

Chris hizo una cara—¿que yo que-?

Iván se fue antes de que terminará su pregunta. Chris se quedó en el pasillo aún con su ropa en mano. Un aura diabólica de diversión lo rodeó, tenía un plan así que fue a ducharse rápido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris veía al muy dormido Adam, que no parecía preocuparse de la vida, tanto que parece que durmió como un ángel después de que casi lo asaltarán anoche. Por un momento quizo retractarse pero, se lo debía por dejarlo en el auto, solo. Además Verónica le dijo antes de que fueran a dormir que lo hiciera. Así que, ¿porqué no?

Sin vacilar le echo el valde de agua encima a Adam, y este inmediatamente despertó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué fue!?- —detuvo su correcaminos de preguntas cuando en la habitación se escucho la risa burlesca de Chris—maldito bromista.

El rubio dejó de reír pero sin quitar una sonrisa, miró a ambos lados y dijo—Me voy.

—¡Ven acá! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Adam se levantó de su cama y persiguió a Chris hasta la planta baja de la casa. Verónica quien ya tenía servido la comida en la mesa donde se encontraba Iván leyendo las noticias en su celular, vio a los chicos juguetear como si fueran niños de seis años.

—¡No me atrapas!—le decía Chris entre risas saltando por encima del sofá.

—¡carajo! Eres peor que un venado—Adam intento atraparlo pero quedó atascado en el sofá—¡ayy! Cuando te descuides, ya verás.

Chris cruzó sus brazos en victoria por haber escapado de Adam. Este le hizo una cara de ofendido por el gesto que hizo.

—ya, ya, muchachos, se que despertaron con energía pero hay que comer el desayuno relajados no querran un dolor de estómago—Verónica fue hacia Adam con una sonrisa—ve a ducharte hijo. Te esperamos.

Adam hizo una media mueca pero suspiro—Bien. Solo espero que a Chris no le hayan dado más que a mi.

—Lo lamento, me encanta el pan con mermelada de fresa—le dijo Chris mientras iba a la cocina a hacerse un café. Últimamente le gusta esa bebida.

—¡Lo lamentarás más si las comes todas! —se escucho a Adam desde las escaleras.

Verónica negó divertida ante la situación y miró a su esposo, fue hacia el y le dijo—tu plan funcionó. De la noche a la mañana.

Iván solo se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo su celular.

Después de un divertido desayuno donde Adam le robaba los panes a Chris y este su jugo de naranja, comenzaron las obras de la casa. El rubio al fin pudo alimentar a los animales, ya que como antes Adam era muy reacio no quería acercarse a ellos. Las ovejas eran super suaves y cálidas, aunque el olor de los cerdos casi lo desmaya. Adam se burló en broma sobre su nariz sensible, Chris apenas hizo una media sonrisa pero, ¡ugh! No podía soportar el olor de los cerdos. Después siguieron los caballos, uno era de Adam y el otro de Iván.

El caballo de Adam era marrón pero con una mancha blanca su lomo, se veía muy saludable y hermoso.

—¿Como se llama?

—Vicent—le contestó Adam mientras acariciaba a su corcel.

El otro caballo, que era una yegua, le pertenece a Iván. Se llama **Candy** un nombre que al principio Chris no entendió pero Adam le traducio que significa " _dulce_ " y si, la yegua era muy amistosa incluso el siendo un extraño. Pero Candy tenia algo en particular, en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz muy grande casi cruzando todo su rostro. Eran dos rayas, una era más larga que la otra.

—Candy, fue traída de Alemania. El antiguo dueño dijo que la encontró cuando era más joven apenas una cría, luchando con su vida ya que unos lobos estaban a punto de comérsela. Dijo que no supo de donde sacó su valentía para salvarla. Después de unas cuantas heridas, la cuido, pero tuvo tiempos difíciles, ya no podía mantenerla. Se la vendió a mi padre y aquí esta.

—Le otorgaron un nuevo hogar—dijo Chris enfocado en la yegua que quería lamer su cabello. Aguanto una leve risa.

—Ya no tenía uno, no podíamos dejarla sola—dijo sin pensar en concreto sus palabras. Después de unos segundos si lo hizo y miró a Chris.

Este se encontraba acariciando a Vincent en silencio. Pensó que las palabras lo afectaron sólo que no lo estaba demostrando, por eso no siguió con el tema y siguieron trabajando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Verónica le estaba enseñando paso a paso como preparar un pastel a Chris, este prestaba total atención. Era un día cualquiera, Iván estaba durmiendo en su habitación, Verónica y el hacían una merienda. Adam era igual a su padre solo que estaba durmiendo en la sala. El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta que los dos tomaban la siesta casi al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, espera deja traigo más harina de la bodega. Regreso en un momento—Verónica se fue de la cocina y Chris solo limpio un poco la mesa y dejó la mezcla en su lugar.

Cuando iba saliendo de la cocina le pareció escuchar algo, como un auto estacionandose pero no recuerda haber escuchado a Iván despertarse y salir. ¿Entonces Adam? Nop, el seguía muy dormido en el sofá. Alzó una ceja y fue entonces cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. No pensando en las repercusiones fue abrir la puerta y lo que vio fue un grupo de cinco personas afuera estos al verlo se le quedaron mirando de arriba a abajo en un silencio muy extraño.

Fue unos segundos después que ellos cambiaron de expresión y sonrieron a lo grande.

_—¡HO-_

Chris cerró la puerta de un portazo y vio a un lado con una cara para fotografiar, abrió de nuevo la puerta.

_—¡-LA!_ ¡Gusto en conocerte!

—¿quién eres bro?

Otro ataque de nervios llegó a el y cerró otra vez la puerta de un portazo. Titubeó en sus pasos pero fue rápidamente con Adam casi cayéndose encima de él.

Adam obvio ante eso se despertó muy confundido, como no saber donde estaba o que día era, ya saben lo típico después de dormir—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué pasó?

—Adam... Hay gente... Afuera—le decía lentamente en completo pánico Chris. Adam hizo una cara rara por los ojos azules que le suplicaban ayuda.

Adam y Chris voltearon su mirada hacia la puerta de la casa, al lado de esta habían ventanas una en cada lado y ahí en ellas se veían unas personas que el peli negro conocía muy bien.

—¡Viejo abrenos!—gritaba un moreno de cabello trigueño.

—¡oh, hola Adam! ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¡No es nuevo!—decía la chica rubia, quien era Sther sonriendo en burla.

Los otros compañeros que estaban ahí rieron también por el pequeño chiste. Adam tenía un tic en el ojo mientras a su lado tenía un asustadizo Chris.

—No, no, ¿por qué? —cuestionó Adam mientras chocaba su mano con su rostro. Justamente tenían que venir hoy sus amistades a casa.

Dogo ladraba alegre ante los visitantes, entre más personas más premios y acaricias recibía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El grupo miraba sin parpadear a un muy intimidado Chris que estaba sentado en el sofá, encima de el estaba Dogo dándole compañía y Adam estaba en el otro extremo del mueble.

Sther le daba una mirada que parecía ver su alma. El chico de cabello trigueño sólo tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como si no fuera gran cosa todo esto, además se le veía que hacía ejercicio. Mientras los otros tres chicos que eran, una chica de nariz fina, acompañada de unas pecas mas su cabello ondulado marrón tenía como una media sonrisa, también parecía analizarlo. El otro chico ni siquiera prestaba atención, hasta parecía el más joven del grupo, su cabello era casi naranja bueno eso podía ver, llevaba un pasa montañas color rojo vino y era bastante esbelto. La última persona era una chica, de cabello corto y negro que en las puntas eran color morado, tenía un ¿darcillo? Cree así que se llaman en el labio, se veía pequeña, además tenía un tatuaje a largo de su brazo que eran como unos dibujos infantiles, le gustaba esos colores en tonos rosas y morados, pero eso no era lo importante. El tema es que ella también lo estaba observando con mirada penetrante, además se estaba poniendo nervioso por esa sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

Se sentía pequeño con todos esos ojos observándolo. Se estaba asustando demasiado, quiere ir arriba con los señores Voll o hacer algo en el establo no estar aquí frente a tantos ojos. Sentía el aire pesado por unos instante, su pecho dolía brevemente.

—Chicos creo que nuestro amigo se siente afligido, dejen de observarlo como si fueran a juzgarlo—dije finalmente la chica de los tatuajes. Su voz era suave, pero no tanto.

El moreno abrió los perplejo e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—¡lamento si te pusimos incómodo amigo! No era nuestra intención.

—Así es, pero no se puede evitar tienes un rostro..., mmh... Tienes un rostro—dijo la de las pecas. Chris inclino su cabeza al notar algo curioso en ella.

—no se puede evitar el admirar la belleza, ¿verdad Astrid? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida el muchacho de cabellos naranjas.

—¿lo dices por ti, Endre? —dijo animada la chica de tatuajes.

El mencionado hizo una mueca y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—te recuerdo que ya ando con alguien Mónica. Pero tengo el permiso de admirar las bellezas de otros—le comento altanero.

La de cabello corto solo rodó los ojos.

Adam solo miraba indiferente a sus amigos, y miró a Sther ella solo alzó una ceja. Pero después captó el mensaje, miró de reojo al chico trigueño. El peli negro suspiro, tenía que ser.

—Daniel, mi buen amigo, ¿a que se debe su visita sin avisar? —cuestionó Adam forzosamente, ya que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ahorcar a su amigo.

El moreno hizo una cara inocente y después se encogió de hombros despreocupado—Mi amigo Adam, ha estado desaparecido por quien sabe cuanto. ¿No podemos visitarte? Estábamos preocupados viejo.

—podrían haber llamado.

—ay bro, no es para tanto, te ofrecemos nuestro perdón con una cerveza, ¿que tal? —literalmente Endre saco de su mochila una cerveza. Adam lo miró con un gesto mientras negaba.

—te recuerdo que sigues siendo menor-

—¡por unas dos semanas! Ya pronto seré legal bro. Además la doña de la tienda no me dijo nada cuando las pague-

—porque yo estaba a tu lado—comentó con una sonrisa Daniel. Endre se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

Adam hizo una mueca con su boca. Chris aún seguía guardando silencio mientras seguía abrazando al perro de la casa.

—Basta chicos, lo importante... Es nuestro amigo rubio aquí presente—dijo Sther señalando a Chris, este quiso desaparecer en su sitio hundiendose en el sofá—Así que... ¿Esto fueron las cosas que pasaron? ¿Adam?

Adam miró a otro lado por la pregunta de la chica que lo miraba algo seria al respecto.

—nunca te había visto, tampoco recuerdo verte en el pueblo—comentó Endre mirando al rubio.

—yo solo escuche rumores de un tipo que lesionó al grupillo de Alex. Los dejó noqueado y con las colas entre las patas—dijo Mónica con un brillo en los ojos.

—espera ¿rumores?—preguntó espantado Adam. Ni que decir de Chris—¿q-qué rumores?

—Este niño que andaba con ellos le contó a sus amigos de la escuela que casi se caga en los pantalones por un sujeto que noqueo sin problemas a tres tipos del bando que quería entrar pero se arrepintió después de eso. Y obviamente los rumores volaron como las plumas en el aire—contó Daniel haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Astrid carcajeo levemente y luego su mirada se mostró algo seria—y también dijo que el hijo de Iván Voll estuvo presente. Obviamente nos preocupamos y quisimos venir.

—pensamos que era una mentira bien hecha—siguió Endre, miró a Chris—pero tal parece que no.

Sther aplaudió y miró directamente a Chris—y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia?

Chris entró en pánico le envío de inmediato una mirada a Adam este lo observó con una mirada algo nerviosa. Respiro hondo.

—mejor yo lo cuento... —dijo finalmente y Chris no pudo estar más agradecido al respecto.

Sus amigos lo miraron con incertidumbre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sus amigos tenían la mirada en blanco o una combinación de todo porque no sabían como reaccionar ante la historia de Christoffer.

—emm... Woah—Endre fue el primero en decir algo.

—Se que es una pregunta tonta pero, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mónica con preocupación.

Chris miró a la muchacha y bajó la mirada mientras afirmaba con al cabeza suavemente—Si... Estoy bien. No puedo ignorar que olvide todo... Pero estoy bien.

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas ni tu nombre amigo? Bueno tienes uno, hamm... —Daniel intentaba buscar una palabra correcta para hablar.

—el que tengo por ahora es uno que me dio la señora Voll. Le dije que no me molestaba al respecto es mejor eso, aunque sea por mientras hasta que recuerde mi verdadero nombre o algo de mi...

—Eso es duro, pero es extraño no eh escuchado nada de algún desaparecido o ver algo en Internet, noticias. Nada—comentó Sther pensativa.

—Vaya cosa. No puedo imaginarme por lo que haz pasado—comentó Astrid, ella frunció levemente el ceño por la cicatriz en la cabeza de Chris que se veía por su cabello rapado—eso debió doler bastante.

—Yo... —Chris paso su mano sobre su cabeza pero suave para no lastimarse—ya no duele tanto como la primera vez.

—Otra vez digo que no puedo imaginarlo.

—Lo importante—hablo en voz alta Adam—es que esta a salvo aquí. Solo debemos esperar a alguna novedad. ¿No es así, Chris?

El rubio miró a Adam y asintió—si y agradezco a la familia Voll por dejar que me quede.

Adam sonrió por eso.

—Entonces hasta que aparezca algo, ¿que tal si la pasas con nosotros? Ya que ahora somos tus nuevos amigos—decía Mónica al tener una idea en su cabeza.

—¿amigos?—repitió en voz baja Chris como no creyendo lo que escucho.

—¡si viejo! Pasarla bien, con nosotros, te vas a divertir—apoyo Endre.

—oigan, ¿qué planean? —preguntó Adam viendo por encima las intenciones de sus amigos.

—¡Qué venga a la fiesta de Mónica este fin de semana! ¡Al bar del viejo!—Daniel casi parecía cantar en opera la idea.

—¿que? ¿No qué era en tu casa Mónica?—preguntó Adam. La chica mencionada sonrió inocente.

—cambió de planes Adam. Además las fiestas en el Bar del viejo son siempre geniales—le decía Sther con una sonrisa algo coqueta. Adam silencio para que no viera que eso le afecto.

—exacto, entonces, ¿que dices Chris? ¿Te nos unes? —preguntó Daniel sonriente.

Chris guardo silencio y después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—me parece bien.

Un pequeño timbre se escucho y todos fijaron su mirada en la cocina donde Verónica sacaba el pastel del horno. Ella sonrió amablemente.

—Bien, ¿quien quiere un pedazo? —preguntó ella buscando los platos.

Todos afirmaron ya que los dulces de la señora Voll siempre eran deliciosos. Los amigos de Adam fueron al comedor mientras el y Chris quedaron pasos atrás.

—¿es divertido ese Bar?

Adam negó divertido—No hay otro lugar que no conozca que no haga fiestas como el Bar del viejo Frans.

Chris guardo silencio, bien el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pronto sabria si era así.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_Adam, alias:_ _**el parrandero** _ _._  
_Le gusta ir a fiesta y por eso trata de terminar sus trabajos a tiempo._

_Sther, alias:_ _ **la responsable.**_  
_Es responsable, pero también sabe divertirse._

_Daniel, alias:_ _**El sonriente** _ _._  
_Siempre alegre de la vida, sus amigos son importantes para el como si fueran su familia y puede cantar opera, siempre lo hace en el baño._

_Astrid, alias:_ _ **la mujer misteriosa.**_  
_Solo eso, pero su apariencia llama la atención._

_Endre, alias:_ _**el jovencito.** _  
_El sabe muy bien que será el que se pondrá más borracho en las fiestas, pero seguirá siendo el niño del grupo._

_Mónica, alias:_ _ **la chica carrusel.**_  
_En sus tatuajes hay un carrusel, es pequeña, pero le gusta. Ah, ella hace tatuajes ¿quieres uno?_

_Christoffer, alias (no oficial) :_ _**El nuevo.** _  
_Que es el nuevo y muy inocente por su falta de memoria. Pero ojo, puede sorprenderlos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte final es solo un extra :D
> 
> Por cierto feliz día de la tierra :3
> 
> (22-4-2020)


	7. 06 La fiesta en el Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Están en una fiesta y Chris siente un sentimiento de libertad.  
> Además conoce a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worlds is crazy now, but the people are warriors right now, hope you are doing well ✨

**06¶**

**¶LA FIESTA EN EL BAR¶**

**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chris fue el primero en despertar, todavía no amenecía y Dogo estaba quizás en el séptimo sueño persiguiendo alguna ardilla porque movía las patas como si estuviera corriendo ya se acostumbró a su compañero de cuarto. Sonrió al recordar que Adam le dijo que le robó a su perro porque ahora está más con el, que con el dueño.

Dio un largo bostezo mientras estaba sentado en la cama con las sábanas aun rodeándolo. Hoy, era la fiesta de Mónica y tenía miedo de ir.

Podría ser algo tonto, ¿pero que onda con su vida? Olvido su memoria, no recuerda quien mierda es y debe decirse así mismo que no debe perder la cabeza. Hasta el curandero se lo repite como si fuera un rezo.

_"¡no te sobre esfuerces! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?"_

.

Bueno no decía exactamente eso, pero se sentía así.

Continuando con su ahora vida, ya su existencia es un rumor en el pueblo gracias a la vez que fue y ahora irá a una fiesta al lugar donde todos esperan conocerlo. La nube de la desgracia lo rodea.

Dogo le ladró en la oreja dando como resultado que cayera de la cama con todo y sábanas por el susto, se golpeó un poco. Miró con reproche al canino que estaba sentando en la cama.

—Muy gracioso, ¿sólo querías la cama para ti?

Otro ladrido como respuesta.

—Ya veo, bien ya desperté, me iré a hacer un café.

Derrotado se fue a bañar con todo y agua fría, para luego ir a la cocina a hacer café. Si, le gusta esta bebida. Ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando Verónica e Iván bajaron, se dieron sus buenos días y ellos preguntaron porque tan temprano despierto. No pudo responder por la vergüenza.

—Christoffer, no vayas si te sientes presionado—le aconsejo Iván.

El negó de inmediato—Prometí ir, no quiero dar una mala impresión a los amigos de Adam.

—Pues ellos te conocieron el día anterior y me pareció ver que a ellos les agradaste mucho. No debes ir a una fiesta solo para agradarles más—le decía Verónica con su típica voz dulce. Una madre amorosa.

—Si, supongo que si. Pero, no puedo estar todo el tiempo aquí... Ya hay rumores sobre mi en el pueblo, tarde o temprano me buscarán solo para saber quien soy. ¿No?

Iván puso su mano sobre su barbilla y asintió en acuerdo—Tienes razón. Pero recuerda, ten cuidado con la policía. Adam pueden convencer al idiota de Frans para que no diga nada y te deje entrar.

—De todos modos este pueblo es muy calmado, entre comillas. Casi la policía no sale a patrullar siempre están en la estación. No te preocupes por ello.

Chris tomó otro sorbo de su café mientras veía a la pareja—De acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Deja el drama y solo piensa que te divertirás esta noche—Adam apareció mientras le revolvía el cabello al rubio. Este se mofo algo molesto pero, ¿para que se quejaba? Ni se peinaba.

—Y por favor Adam, no lo dejes solo como la vez pasada—Verónica miró seriamente a su hijo y este le sonrió nervioso.

Chris guardo silencio, bien a perder tiempo hasta que llegue la noche.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nop. Nop. No cabrón, el no estaba listo para esto.

Estaba frente al espejo viendo su atuendo, ya se había bañado y tardo un poco porque justamente antes de terminar de alimentar a los cerdos (tenía que usar una mascarilla porque no soportaba el olor) , Dogo se puso jugueton y lo empujo al lodo. Adam en vez de ayudarle, se puso a reír en alto. Pero se vengo tirándole una bola de lodo a la cara. Asi que Adam también se tuvo que bañar bien después de eso.

Como sea, mientras veía su pánico en el espejo también veía su atuendo, la cual era una camisa a cuadros manga larga negra con gris, su suéter era blanca y tenia como logo un rectángulo en color negro con un dibujo de una persona pérdida en un bosque esto dibujado en blanco. Tenia uns jeans algo claros y botines negro, ¿Dónde consiguió esta ropa? Adam. Casi eran del mismo tamaño , bueno el peli negro era unos dos centímetros más alto que el. Literalmente Adam le tiro la ropa para que se pusiera esa y listo. Todo el tiempo que a estado aquí, a usado ropa guardada en el sótano de la casa. No sabe de quien es.

Era extraño, bueno no sabia como se sentía exactamente, pero era algo cercano a lo raro y desconocido. Suspiró largamente mientras se apoyaba un poco en el espejo. Retrocedió, busco un peine, solo echo su cabello hacia atrás teniendo cuidado con la cicatriz y fue todo. Unos toques a la puerta y se asomó Adam.

—¡Ha! Te quedo bien amigo—elogio mientras lo miraba con las ropas que les presto. Anotó que debían comprarle ropa a Chris, no podía estar usando ropa llena de polvo.

Chris se miró así mismo un momento y después levantó la mirada—¿Estás seguro? Es extraño.

Adam bufo—Ay por favor, muchos de mis amigos visten como lo estás ahora. En la fiesta igual. No vayas a sentirte intimidado.

—Bien, si tu lo dices—Chris suspiro y paso su mano sobre su cabello—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sip, ya me llamo Sther diciendo que ya empezó la fiesta.

Chris asintió mientras salia de la habitación, penso un momento su pregunta mientras una sonrisa de lado se mostraba en sus labios—Sther... ¿Es tu novia?

Adam lo miro algo fulminante antes de ponerse algo sonrojado—N-no, no. No somos pareja.

—Oh, ya veo... Es que tu madre me dijo que Sther tiene mucho interés en ti y que tu-

—¡bap, bap!—interrumpió rápidamente—No le hagas caso a mi madre. Esta loca como todos.

—¿Quién esta loca, Adam?

Chris intentó aguantar la mueca que hacia su rostro por las ganas de reir que tenia. Adam quedo algo pálido y le dio la cara a su madre que tenia sus brazos hacia atrás mirando expectante a su hijo. Verónica le pego levemente con su dedo la frente de su hijo, tuvo que hacerlo de puntillas. Adam se quejó un poco y Verónica solo sonrió. Miró a ambos chicos con ambos brazos en jarra.

—Bien, espero que esta vez no se metan en algun lío. Nunca me agradó ese chico Alex y su banda de vándalos. Asi que mucho cuidado. ¿Okay? De acuerdo, ahora, espero se diviertan y Adam no tomes mucho recuerda que debes manejar de regreso.

Adam alzo una ceja, diciendo algo con su mirada que su madre comprendió. Verónica suspiró cansada mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

—Está bien, duerman donde sus amigos y no en el Bar, ¿okay?

Chris alzo un ceja, ¿dormir en donde? ¿En el Bar? ¿Qué? Se pregunto internamente.

—Si Mamma, como tú digas. Descansa y no te preocupes por el Golden retriever, yo lo cuido—Chris aclaró su garganta por el apodo, Adam solo sonrió satisfecho.

Verónica solo rio y se despidió de ambos mientras ella se iba a su habitación para esperar a su esposo, para luego ir a dormir. Ambos muchachos bajaron al otro piso encontrándose a Iván ya cerrando la puerta principal con llave. Vio a su hijo y al rubio.

—oh ya se van. Adam recuerda, la puerta de la cocina está cerrada si quieres entrar, sube por el techo como siempre hacías.

—que niño vándalo—molesto Chris. Adam lo miro con reproche.

Iván se echo a reír—Oh, no tienes idea Chris. No se cuantas veces esté niño se cayo del techo por creerse algun espía.

—¡Pappa! Siento que tú y mamma se pusieron de acuerdo para avergonzarme o algo.

Iván solo le sonrió. Adam lo miro ofendido y Chris esta vez si empezó a reír un poco.

Adam nego levemente y después miro a su padre—Creo que tal vez no regresamos hasta mas ahora en la mañana.

—No te duermas en el Bar.

Adam levanto sus manos dramáticamente mientras empezaba camino hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta antes mencionada. Chris sonrió y luego sintió una palma en su hombro.

—cuídate, ¿okay?—le dijo suavemente.

Chris lo miró un momento y asintió—la tendré.

—Bien. No olvides divertirte. Baila un poco. Con alguien si te sientes dispuesto—con esa despedida Iván fue subiendo las escaleras pero justo antes apagó las luces de la sala.

Chris quedó pensativo por lo dicho, se sacudió un poco para quitar un poco su nerviosismo, se despidió de Dogo quien estaba echado frente a la salida de la cocina (parece que iba a esperarlos) y fue a encontrarse con Adam en el auto. Salieron rápido de la propiedad para dirigirse a la gran fiesta de Mónica.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se estacionaron frente a un edificio que tenía diseño de una cabaña. Tenia una decoración afuera que eran muchas placas de auto y otras cosas mas, pero se veían muy geniales. Tenia un letrero fluorescente que brillaba en rojo y tenía un logo de una antorcha junto al nombre del Bar:

_"Old Frans Bar"_

Frunció el ceño, tenia que estudiar algo de inglés. Le iba pedir otras clases a Verónica.

—Bien, ¿Estás listo? —le pregunto Adam después de apagar el auto.

Chris miro el Bar nuevamente y como podía ver en unas ventanas luces de neón y gente bailando. La música podía escucharla claramente desde donde estaba, no penso mucho en sus sentidos como le dijo el curandero. Sonrió un poco y miro a Adam.

—Si, estoy listo—le dijo decidido.

Adam mostró una gran sonrisa. Los dos se bajaron y entraron al bar. Chris cerró un momento sus ojos, los abrio lentamente para acostumbrarse a los colores y después los abrió sorprendido por lo que veía en el interior. ¡Era enorme!

Donde estaban era como un pequeño balcon donde a cada lado tenian escaleras, esas como ha visto en imágenes de castillos. Todo era de madera o algo parecido a la madera no sabía exactamente. Estaba el sector grande para bailar donde podía ver el DJ poniendo la músicas. Elevó su mirada y... ¿Eso era otro maldito piso donde había más gente bailando? ¡Demonios! El bar, los estantes para toda los licores parecia literas para libros, estos eran iluminados por bombillas blancas pequeñas. La decoración eran muy variada, de un cuadro de una monalisa con algo moderno, cosas vintages como una vez vio en Internet, espejos y muchas otras cosas mas pero todo cuadraba perfectamente. Caminaron hasta el bar donde Daniel sorprendió a ambos.

Casi los dos pierden el equilibrio ya que este casi les pone todo el peso encima por que los abrazo a los dos.

—¡camaradas! Ya me preguntaba donde estaban—les decia mientras les daba un abrazo fuerte y después los soltó.

—Bueno, Chris tenía que prepararse, ¿No?

Chris sintió la burla desde lejos de Adam, pero no dijo nada y solo sonrió.

—¡oh! Estás en tu punto, Christoffer—le dijo sonriente Daniel mirándolo mientras hacía la seña de chef. Daniel tenia su cabello de trenzas agarrado en una coleta, algunas caían por fuera con algunas decoraciones.

—No es para tanto-

—¿Qué no es? Amigo, eres como parte de la belleza encarnada—Astrid apareció mientras ponía su brazo como apoyo en el hombro de Chris. La mujer llevaba una chaqueta de Jean y un traje negro.

Chris hizo un ruidos nerviosos y Astrid solo pudo reír.

—Déjenlo. Pobre, lo tienen que no lo dejan respirar—Sther apareció con ropa algo casual. Camisa rosa y jeans oscuros. Adam intentó no mirarla como embobado—Chris. Bienvenido al Bar del viejo Frans. Antes que nada ya le hablamos al cascarrabias de su situación, por encima. Tienen que hablar con él mas ahora.

Adam asintió —Gracias Sther. Siempre te adelantas a todo.

—Mejor no arrepentirse.

Adam guardo algo de silencio por las palabras. Chris lo notó y miró a otro lado. Empezaron a presentarle mas el lugar a Chris, este quedaba fascinado por el arte que tenia, era muy curioso como cosas que ves en tu casa o en la calle sirven para una decoración tan ingeniosa como esta.

—¡Vamos, Astrid dejame tomar aunque sea un poquito!

Astrid le mando una mirada a Endre (el llego no mucho después que los muchachos), este se puso nervioso al instante. La mujer le dio el jugo de lata que trajo para el aún joven por ley Endre. Este a regañadientes lo tomó. Chris rio entre dientes, Adam molesto al niño y este se quejó al respecto. Adam volvió a su conversación con Sther y Daniel, quienes reían por algunas cosas intentando escucharse por el ruido de la gente más la música. Chris sonrió, no estaba tan mal todo esto. Mónica estaba tras vestidores, dijeron que iba hacer una gran show o algo parecido para celebrar su cumpleaños 29. Chris bebió su bebida, que según era vodka, se preguntaba porque el vaso tan pequeño, el sabor era algo curioso pero soportable de alguna manera. Mientras estaba en eso escucho la conversación entre Endre y Astrid.

—Pensé que traerías a tu pareja, Endre—le dijo Astrid curiosa.

—La invite, ella quizo pero... Tu sabes..

—lo entiendo querido, yo era asi antes. Me tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. Pero queria estar bien y orgullosa. Dale tiempo al tiempo, Endre, dile lo hermosa que es y veras que daran pasos lentos.

Endre sonrió y tomo algo de su jugo—Tienes razón. " **Ella** " es hermosa.

Chris le dio curiosidad, pero tenia miedo preguntar. Astrid lo notó obviamente y preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo, Chris?

Este salto un poco y después la miro tranquilo—Es una curiosidad, pero no se como preguntarla.

—quizás entre palabras pueda entender tu pregunta y responderla.

Endre se les quedó mirando.

—Bueno, lo que dices... ¿A que te refieres con " _acostumbrarte_ "? ¿Nueva vida?... ¿" _Ella_ "? —entonó el sobre nombre como lo hizo Endre. Este al momento lo miró.

Astrid comprendió—Oh, es que soy una mujer trans. Yo nací con el sexo masculino, pero me siento identificada siendo una mujer.

Chris abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la declaración y la breve explicación pero nuevas preguntas nacieron en su mente. Por supuesto que Astrid, Endre y Adam también le explicaron todo el tema. Chris en vez de cuestionar tal cosa o esto, tuvo es curiosidad, por toda la variedad que había además del transgenero. Endre dijo que es Pansexual y su novia es trans. Daniel dijo que unas de sus familiares era Lesbiana y tenía una hermosa mujer como novia. También explicaron la parte mala de todo el mundo LGBT, la cual era el rechazo de estos. Claro que a chris no le gustó esto, Endre y Astrid eran geniales como amigos.

—Ya veo... Entonces, ¿Estás bien? —Astrid entendió la pregunta y sonrió mientras suspiraba.

—Más de lo que crees querido.

Chris sonrió, sintiendo como la mujer en verdad estaba feliz—Grandioso.

La música cambió de estilo y literalmente todo el grupo llevo a Chris a donde todos bailaban. Algo de Rock se escuchaba y no sabía exactamente que hacer. Adam le aconsejó que solo viera a los demás y que se dejara llevar. Pensó un momento y después cuando se dio cuenta saltaba o bailaba como ellos. Se sentía bien, incluso reía mas alto por la alegría. Ya algunos susurraban sobre el nuevo que bailaba, ya estaban reconociendolo, pero lo raro, no le dio mucha importancia. De pronto la música paro y cambio.

Una sombra apareció en el pequeño escenario. Las luces alumbraron de inmediato a la persona misteriosa quien era, Mónica con un top rosa pastel con algo de mangas, jeans negros y rotos.

—Iré rápido con esto, ¿okay? Se que todos quieren emborracharse hasta no saber hasta mañana. El tipo dormido encima de la estatua blanca entiende de lo que habló.

Si literalmente habia un tipo dormido sobre una estatua que tenia brazos extendido donde cabía perfectamente el hombre. Todo el mundo empezó a reír, Chris alzó una ceja pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Primero agradecerle a Frans que debe estar tomando dos cajas de cerveza en su guarida y a mis amigos. ¡Los amo mis idiotas!

Las luces alumbraron al grupo y Chris se sintió un momento inquieto ya que no se lo espero.

—¡también te queremos enana! —le grito Endre a su amiga. Los demás rieron por ellos. Mónica envió besos.

—También agradezco a los demás que vinieron, para que no digan que se me olvidó. ¡De acuerdo se que saben que sigue!

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar: _¡QUE CANTÉ! ¡CANTA MÓNICA! ¡ERES GRANDE NIÑA CARRUSEL_!

Chris no comprendía muy bien, Adam le susurró al ver su rostro.

—Mónica siempre es reconocida por mejor cantante en el pueblo. Estudio música y arte, también se especializó en hacer tatuajes. Ese es su trabajo más importante.

—woah... —fue lo que pudo articular Chris por la información.

Mónica no espero más, le dio la señal al baterista y a sus guitarristas.

La voz de la chica resonó cuando empezó a cantar la canción " _Dear Maria, Count Me in_ " y aunque Chris no podía entenderla, le encantó de inmediato. Sentía un mensaje extraño en el fondo de su pecho. Los muchachos empezaron a agarrarse para saltar con la música y como se escuchaba la guitarra resonar con gran ímpetu en la discoteca.

Chris no sabía porque se sentía tan... Libre en este momento. Honestamente estaba muy estresado por todo lo que ha pasado, pero ahora, viendo a estas personas reírse, reír con el. Era... Suficiente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
—¡Y por un carajo! Van cuatro jodidas cajas de cerveza. ¿Cómo es posible? —era lo que decia Endre sin creerselo.

Chris se había bebido toda esa cantidad y ni siquiera se sentía mareado o " _happy_ " como le dijeron. Estaba tan sobrio como llegó, Adam igual no había tomado demasiado que era sorpresa pero tampoco que lo hiciera seguido. Sther se estiró en su asiento, ya estaba cansada, miro a todos.

—Ay, bien chicos, creo que ya me voy, necesito dormir—decia Sther, Mónica hizo un puchero.

—¡Vamos Sther! Quédate un rato mas y bebe con nosotros—la anfritiona ya estaba un poco ebria.

Sther negó divertida y solo se despidió de sus amigos. Le revolvió el cabello a Adam para solo molestarlo y se fue. Chris le sonrió burlón y este le empujo con la mano para que se dejara de sonsadas.

—oigan, ¿quien va llevar todas esas cajas allá atrás?—les preguntaba el que atendía en el Bar. Los chicos miraron las 7 cajas de cervezas que estaban llenas con las botellas de vidrio vacío. El hombre miro de inmediato al grupo y después a Endre—Recuerden que la hora pico para los menores es hasta las 2 am.

Endre hizo un leve puchero por tal recordatorio y Astrid sonrió divertida por ello.

—Descuide, yo estoy encargada de él. Pronto nos iremos.

—Y yo... Llevaré las cajas—aviso Adam—Chris me ayudas ¿okay?

Este asintió ya que no tenia problema con ello. El hombre solo asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Cargaron algunas cajas ya que estas tenían las botellas de vidrio vacías, no querían algún accidente. Chris solo seguia a Adam para dejarlos donde debían, justamente en el camino que era a la parte trasera del edificio, donde ya se veía la otra calle también estaba un hombre, uno quizás mayor que Iván, era degaldo y llevaba una chaqueta larga marrón.

Adam abrió los ojos y mientras dejaba la caja donde debía, para que lo recogieran mañana, saludo al hombre—¡Hey! Frans, fumando solo como siempre, ¿verdad?

—Ustedes bastardos hacen mucho ruido. Quería fumar tranquilo—respondió. Chris noto su voz raposa y algo intimidante, como si estuviera enojado. El tipo se giro a verlos, abrio sus ojos que eran casi verdes cuando noto al rubio—Oh, ¿así que este es el tipo que no tiene ni una maldita identidad?

Chris frunció el ceño incómodo. Adam rodó los ojos divertido.

—Vamos viejo, mientras te pagamos todo cool, ¿no?-

—mientras la maldita policía no diga nada esta bien. No quiero meterme en ningún estúpido lío. Aunque de cuando aquí la policía hace algo—murmuró lo último en voz baja.

Adam sonrió nervioso y aclaró la garganta—Okay, okay. Está bien. Tendremos cuidado. Por mientras déjame presentarte a, Christoffer.

Frans entre cerro la mirada mientras se inclinaba un poco para analizar al hombre rubio.

—Bien. Un gusto niño cicatriz.

Chris le envío una cara—¿qué...? -

—por tu cicatriz en la cabeza hijo—el hombre señalo su propia cabeza para dar el mensaje—Lo que sea que te paso, parece que no te querían vivo.

Chris algo renfido, suspiró—me lo han dicho...

Frans fumó un poco mas antes de empezar a caminar a la entrada para ir a su guarida, que era el tercer piso donde era su casa.

—Voll, le dices a estos imbéciles que deben dejar todo reluciente y no enviar a los que están bebiendo a dejar las cosas aquí atrás.

Chris alzo una ceja al respecto y Adam se quedó pensando de igual manera. No le dieron mucha importancia y ya iban a regresar a adentro cuando Chris escuchó algo, parece que era el único que lo escucho porque Adam siguió caminando. En vez de preguntar fue afuera nuevamente para ver que había. Era una noche bastante tranquila sin nubes y con la luna reluciente en el cielo. Alzo una ceja pensando que escuchó cosas e iba a volver a dentro cuando vio a lo lejos en la vereda como un chico iba caminando solo y justo atrás, el grupo de ese tal Alex.

—Mira nada más. El pajarito caminando solito en la noche. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no tienes penes que chupar?

Chris en verdad estaba detestando a ese idiota de Alex, aún tenía golpes morados en el rostro por la vez pasada. Iba ir hacia ellos para que dejaran de molestar al muchacho.

—a ver, ¿que coño quieres? —cuestionó mientras se volteaba a verlos, la persona, que era un hombre de quizás treinta años. Cabello castaño y algo largo, piel blanca. Tenia unos darcillos en su oreja derecha. Se veía bastante cabreado.

Chris se detuvo a mitad de la calle algo perplejo.

—a ver, ¡dímelo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás desesperado porque ninguna mujer quiere contigo?

Chris hizo un gesto con su rostro por como insultaba a Alex.

Alex frunció el ceño molesto por como le estaba respondiendo—tu te callas marica de mierda. No te metas en mis-

—¿tus asuntos? ¿Hablas enserio? —este carcajeo y cruzó sus brazos—entonces dime, ¿que parte de tus asuntos es tenerme de obsesión?

Los amigos de Alex abrieron los ojos y el peli rojo rechino sus dientes.

—¿obse-? ¡Deja de decir estu-

—No, no lo voy hacer. Porque siempre ha sido a así, desde que dije que soy gay. Osea que mierda te importa lo que yo sea. Me siento en alguna parte y apareces. Estoy en la biblioteca apareces. A ver cariño me encantan los chicos, pero no tipos imbéciles como tu ni que tengan malditos homofobicos como amigos. Asi que largate antes de que diga algo mas que lastime tu maldito ego de macho, si es que la tienes claro.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Alex iba directo a golpearlo, pero fue empujado en el momento que su puño choco contra el pavimento al igual que su cuerpo.

Chris miraba seriamente a Alex en el suelo, este se incorporó al verlo.

—Oh, eres tu otra vez. Ves esto en mi cara—le decia señalando su ojo morado— te juro que te vas arrepentir.

Chris apreto la mandíbula—Eso quiero verlo, imbécil.

Alex guardó silencio mientras era jalado por sus amigos ya que no querían otra riña con el tipo que los dejo noqueados a los tres el solo.

—Ciudad escuchen, ahora hay otro marica en el pueblo. Todos te van a conocer—eso fue lo que dijo Alex antes de irse.

Chris sintió algo en el estómago por las palabras, negó— que tipo más loco...

—No tienes idea.

El rubio se volteo a ver al muchacho. Esta vez si pudo verlo mejor, si su cabello era castaño algo largo, tenia una mecha de cabello agarrado con unas colitas de colores. Ojos oscuros. Piel blanca. Y era más bajo que el.

—tuve una leve confrontación con el... Hace unos días. Me puedo dar la idea.

El tipo lo miro un momento—eres del que todos hablan, ¿no?

Chris suspiró y asintió—si, creo que si...

—ya veo. Yo... Gracias por salvarme de ese golpe. Alex puede ser un idiota, pero es un idiota que pega fuerte.

Chris alzo una ceja—¿tú crees?

—Si lo creo, pero también creo que tu pegas fuerte. Rubio.

Chris alzo una ceja, mientras sonreía levemente. El chico castaño bufo una leve risa antes de despedirse.

—Como sea. Debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte... ¿Am? —el frunció el ceño ya que no sabía su nombre.

—Christoffer... Puedes llamarme Chris.

El otro hizo una curva con sus labios, Chris solo lo observó algo curioso.

—Muy bien, Chris. Fue un gusto—el tipo se despidió y Chris noto que este no le dijo su nombre.

—Espera, ¿Cómo... Cómo te llamas?

Este se volteó un momento y le sonrió al contestar, una sonrisa que se grabó de inmediato en la cabeza de Chris—Mi nombre es Jean, rubio. Nos vemos.

Chris parpadeo mientras lo miraba irse. Muy ido que no notó la presencia de Adam a su lado.

—oye viejo, te pierdes solo, no inventes. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó extrañado al verlo a mitad de la calle.

Chris lo miró y contestó relajado—Ahora te digo. Vamos adentro.

Adam lo miro sin entender, se encogió de hombros y fueron a adentro del bar para seguir bebiendo hasta el amanecer quizás.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por demorarme en subir otro capitulo :"D


	8. 07 Los dibujos y el Zorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre dibujos y otras aventuras. 
> 
> Chris no olvidará el zorro.   
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> .

**07¶**

**¶LOS DIBUJOS Y EL ZORRO** ¶

**¦¦¦¦**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la fiesta. Donde fue a muchas salidas con Adam junto con los muchachos (una de esa fue la celebración de Endre por su cumpleaños) . Claro a veces se sentía un poco intimidado ante todo pero con ayuda de los chicos podía superarlo un poco. La únicas veces que no se atrevía a algo era ir mas lejos, sentia un pánico por toda la espalda y los demás al notarlo entendieron. Solo salidas al pueblo o quedarse en casa.

El verano seguía pero debían prepararse para la época fría, Otoño e invierno. Chris apenas lo notoba como las hojas de los árboles cambiaban lentamente. Simplemente podía admirar lo magnífico que era la naturaleza en ese momento.

Oh, ¿se acuerdan del querido curandero? Bueno, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo porque como ven, Chris estaba mucho mejor que antes. Claro la cicatrices quedaron como un recuerdo fantasma de aquella noche donde la familia Voll lo salvó de la muerte. Realmente le debía mucho a esta familia.

(aunque no hubo una respuesta concreta para su hambre y la razón de sus sentidos mas finos)

Suspiro y volvió a lo que hacía, dibujar a las gallinas que caminaban por el lugar. Ese es otro dato, últimamente le ha encantado dibujar, antes no lo hacía porque ni sabía que podía hacerlo. Verónica le dijo que era muy bueno cuando vio un retrato de Dogo en una hoja suelta. Por lo que lo llevo a lo siguiente: conseguir un cuaderno y lápiz. Fue fácil ya que Adam le dio uno que estaba casi sin usar y lápices suyos.

—Pareces entretenido Christoffer.

El mencionado elevó su mirada para ver a Iván que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Chris sonrió un poco.

—¿eso parece?

—Claro que si. No lo hubiese comentado si no fuera asi. Muy bien, woah, es la gallina de Verónica—elogiaba al ver el dibujo del animal en el cuaderno. Se sentó en el escalón del pórtico donde estaba Chris para ver más de cerca.

—Se mueve mucho, de aquí para allá.

—igual a la dueña—Iván sonrió al tiempo que se escuchaba una leve carcajada de Chris.

Iván guardo silencio mientras Chris seguía dibujando.

—Christoffer acompañame por favor. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Chris no cuestionó al respecto, pero se sintió curioso. Se levantó de su lugar y siguió al hombre dentro de la casa. Llegaron hasta el segundo piso, fueron a otro pasillo que Chris nunca había ido. Llegaron hasta una puerta de madera marrón y Iván sacó unas llaves para abrirla.

—Está algo descuidado. Nadie ha usado este taller por mucho tiempo—le decía mientras entraban.

Chris observó el lugar. Había una mesa inclinada como la que tenía en su habitación pero era algo mas grande al igual que la lámpara. Había algunas sábanas cubriendo el lugar, pero observó cuadros para pintar. Unos grandes, medianos, o pequeños. Escucho a Iván abrir algo, como un pequeño depósito dentro de la habitación y el olor a pintura lo invadió.

—Espero no estén secas. Así para que puedas usarlo.

Chris frunció el ceño—¿Cómo?

—te ofrezco este lugar como, tu cuarto de relajación. Se que aún te sientes nervioso. Tenso. Perdido aún. Y yo pienso que esto... Es buen lugar para liberar todas esas vibras. ¿Qué tal? Ya no solo dibujaras en un cuaderno.

Chris no se lo podía creer y paso un mano sobre su boca mirando el lugar aun en su sorpresa. Una risa torpe apenas salió de sus labios. Sonrió e Iván sabía que le encantó el lugar.

—Gracias Iván. Realmente no se que decir.

—descuida chico. El placer es mío, además no quería dañar el lugar pero me daba pesar al ver que nadie lo usaba. Ahora es tuyo—Iván le dio las llaves al rubio. Por unos instantes Chris sintió que las manos de Iván temblaron al momento de tener las llaves pero no quiso comentar al respecto.

En verdad estaba muy contento por lo que podía hacer, como ha visto en Internet. O en libros donde podía ver hermosos dibujos. Intentaría hacer algo parecido a esos, pero obvio con algo más, suyo.

Iván sonreía suavemente al ver al contento chico.

.

A lo lejos, Adam apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos miraba a la distancia. Hizo unos gestos en su rostro. Dogo a su lado sentado le hizo unos pequeños chillidos y este lo miró. Adam sonrió aunque aquella sonrisa se veía muy triste. El peli negro acaricio la cabeza de su perro y se alejo, obviamente Dogo lo siguió.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
El auto se estacionó frente al taller y Adam bajo por el lado del copiloto. Si, Chris manejo el auto. Iván le enseñó y aprendió muy rápido. Exactamente 15 minutos.

Un hombre con uniforme típico de mecánico manchado en grasa arreglaba un auto hasta que levanto su mirada para ver quien era. Se levantó lentamente al instante de reconocer Adam quien lo saludo con un abrazo.

—Hola muchacho, tenías tiempo sin venir. Ya me tenias asustado—saludaba el hombre después del abrazo. Chris se quedo atrás analizando al hombre, tenia un castaño cabello con canas y largo que era sujetado en una cola de caballo, su piel era casi canela. Podía ofrecerle unos 50 años.

Adam sonrió—¿Cómo crees eso? Yo no te haría algo así.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero la próxima no lo hagas. Necesito otros oídos para que escuchen las historias de mi juventud.

—Oh ya, pensé que ese era trabajo de tu sobrino.

—Tu eres el sobrino 2.

Los dos rieron y Chris se fue acercando. El hombre lo miro curioso.

—Oh, disculpa mi descortesía con el invitado extra que traje.

Chris miro ingenuo al peli negro a su lado—¿eres cortes?

—silencio. Muy bien, Christoffer el es el señor mecánico del pueblo. O como le digo tío Carl.

El hombre le ofreció su mano y Chris intercambio el saludo. Se veía que era muy agradable.

—No te había visto anteriormente... ¿De dónde vienes? No recuerdo que Iván tenga hermanos o sobrinos.

—Yo... Bueno es una larga historia—le contestó Chris con una media sonrisa. Sentía que debía siempre prepararse mentalmente cuando debia contar su historia.

Unos 10 minutos después, los tres estaban tomando unas cervezas en una mesa del taller. Carl Roses de 50 años como adivino Chris, no es de Noruega, es de procedencia brasileña, padre brasileño, madre de noruega. Estudió ingeniería en Estados Unidos y se mudo a Noruega después que su padre falleciera por una enfermedad. El taller era de su padre y se lo quedó. No tiene hijos pero vive con su sobrino.

Es un buen amigo de la familia Voll, ya que Adam lo conoce desde pequeño y lo llama tío de cariño. Ademas el hombre era genial, el tío genial, ¿saben no?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no averiguan con la policía?

—lo podríamos hacer. La cuestión es que nunca avisamos la situación de Chris. Estuvo dormido por tres meses en casa. Toda la primavera.

—Además...—continuó Chris, dejando la lata de cerveza a un lado—Todos piensan y hasta yo, que quizás, sólo quizás querían hacerme algo.

Carl lo miró seriamente y después a Adam quien le sonrió algo nervioso. El hombre respiro hondo e hizo un gesto después de suspirar suavemente.

—Es muy serio lo que suponen. Lo que puede ser cierto por la cicatriz en tu cabeza. Pero, ¿y si tienes familia? ¿No crees que te estén buscando?

Chris bajo la mirada y asintió—si, lo creo. Pero muchos pueden aprovecharse al ver que no tengo ni una sola memoria en mi cabeza. Mi nombre, apellido, edad si quiera. No recuerdo nada de eso. ¿Qué pasaría si llegó a un lugar que no debe ser?

Carl lo miro con empatía, porque podia comprender el miedo del rubio. Bebió algo de cerveza antes de continuar—Si que eres un chico misterioso. Se me ocurren miles de teorías.

—¿cómo cuáles tío? —preguntó interesado Adam.

—Puedes ser un alien de algunos de esos planetas allá fuera. Son iguales a nosotros, puede ser una-

—te fuiste lejos con la teoría tío—interrumpió Adam mirando a la mesa. Se escucho una risa de Carl la cual se calmo un poco después. Chris se quedo analizando la teoría.

—Lo importante chico. Es que estás aquí y que debes tener los ojos abiertos.

Chris miró al hombre y asintió un poco después—Lo recordaré.

Carl le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar al igual que Adam quien le dijo que viniera para ver lo que hacía el señor del taller.

Revisaron la camioneta para ver si estaba en buen estado, algo que se pudiera cambiar y cosas así. Mientras hacían eso, Chris observó el taller, era bastante espacioso, mirando a lo lejos observó que había una motocicleta. Se levantó para acercarse a ella y verla mejor, era muy hermosa, estaba casi como nuevo excepto de algunas partes. Se escuchó como alguien venía y levantó su mirada la cual quedó muy abierta.

—Tío Carl, traje la lima que me pediste. También traje panecillos... Si quieres...—Era el chico de la otra vez, Jean, quien alzó una ceja al verlo—¿Hola? Eres el rubio, ¿que haces aquí?

—Ehh... Hola—saludo algo torpe. No se esperaba verlo aquí. Tampoco se espero que fuera el sobrino de Carl.

—Jean, llegaste. Mira quien vino a vernos—le decía Carl acercándose junto a Adam quien saludo al sobrino de Carl.

Chris se quedó en silencio sin saber que hacer. Jean lo miro interrogante, Carl miro a ambos con una cara extraña. Mientras Adam no captaba la situación porque no lo analizaba. Es mas fue a por los panecillos por lo que llamo a Chris para que viniera a comer junto con el. Chris miro a Jean, este solamente hizo un gesto de que si podían.

Escuchó una parte de la conversación de Jean con su tío. Una lo dejo medio descolocado, que fue:

—¿Está guapo no?

—No empieces Tío. Iré a la cocina a hacerme algo.

Chris mordió el panecillo algo confundido. Luego llegó Carl quien se limpiaba las manos para comer un panecillo.

—Lamento eso, ese es mi sobrino Jean. Aunque parece que se conocían anteriormente—Carl miro con algo de sospecha a Chris.

Este trago el pan y le dijo—Bueno, lo conocí en una fiesta hace semanas atrás.

—Espera, ¿fuiste tu quien lo defendió de ese estúpido de Alexander Roy?

—Vaya, en verdad a nadie la agrada ese tal Alex. Vaya que es un imbécil...—comentaba Chris mientras se preguntaba por dentro que otras cosas hizo ese tal pelirrojo. Adam hizo gesto de " _no tienes idea amigo_ ".

Carl rio antes de decirle—Bueno agradezco eso. Ese idiota no ha dejado a mi sobrino desde que confesó que es homosexual hace un año. Todavía hay gente con problemas por este tiempo.

Chris frunció el ceño entendiendo lo que decía.

—Y mas si tus padres te abandonan por eso. Es muy cruel.

Chris miro incrédulo a Carl—¿Cómo?

—Es una mierda. Mi hermano menor junto a su esposa cuando descubrieron que su hijo era gay, Dios mío, querían lanzarlo a la calle. Mi hermano casi llego a golpearlo pero intervine—Carl mordió otro de sus panecillos y siguió hablando mientras masticaba—me dijo que no quería un marica en su casa. Y yo bueno, les dije. ¿Pues que creen? Papá me dejo a mi nombre la casa en que estas parado, puedo decir quien o no se queda en la casa. Ellos hicieron maletas y ahora vivo con mi sobrino. Exactamente un año sin saber de ellos, aunque mi hermano me odiaba, pero igual duele.

Chris guardó silencio y después dijo—lamento lo que paso con tu familia.

—Mahh... No te molestes muchacho. Lo importante que estamos bien y que debo buscarle un novio a mi sobrino para hacerlo mas feliz—al terminar le hizo un guiño a Chris pero este no entendió el mensaje.

Continuaron con su tarea en el taller y luego de un rato Chris observó que Jean estaba reparando otro auto en el taller. Sin preguntar o algo fue hacia el.

—Hola rubio, ¿todo bien? —le saludo el castaño mientras veía el motor del auto frente a el.

—Por ahora. Nada nuevo que pueda comentar.

Jean dejo un momento lo que hacía y miró al rubio con una media sonrisa—Mi querido tío Carl te contó de mi historia, ¿no?

Chris se puso nervioso de pronto—Bueno, yo no le pregunté, el quiso-

—lo se, siempre lo hace. Cuando intenta conseguirme un novio—Jean continuó antes de ver la reacción del rubio que quedó algo mudo por lo que dijo.

Chris no pudo evitar reír—¿te avergüenza?

—no... Bueno antes si. Con cada chico, hasta con Adam, pero luego vio que este era mas recto que el roble asi que lo quito de la lista. Ahora eres nuevo en la lista—Jean saco una parte del motor y lo miro un momento para dejarlo de lado—Pero tu rubio, eres demasiado, hasta para mi.

Chris frunció el ceño graciosamente y se arecosto sobre el auto—¿debo verlo como un cumplido?

—puedes. Supongo—Jean lo miró y después suspiró—Pero da igual. Por si acaso no te tomes muy enserio lo que diga mi tío cuando te vea.

Chris iba decir algo sobre lo que dijo pero cerro la boca ya que no sabía exactamente que decir. Observó un momento lo que hacía, parecia ya muy experimentado en el área así que le entró la curiosidad.

—¿estudiaste ingeniería?

—Diseño mecánico—le contestó rápidamente mientras lo veia con una media sonrisa. Chris apenas hizo una leve curva en sus labios—Fue bueno, interesante.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos y justo Adam llamó a Chris era tiempo de irse.

—Para la próxima avisen si vienen. Puedo hacerles algunos aperitivos.

—seria un placer probarlos. Jean Roses.

El mencionado le hizo un gesto de que asi será. El rubio se despidió del castaño. Los vio por última vez en el retrovisor y luego se fijo en el camino. Donde Adam lo miro curioso.

—Nunca pensé que era Jean Roses a quien salvaste esa noche. Debí suponerlo.

Chris lo miro antes de reír levemente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Estaba dormido plácidamente cuando le cayó de la nada un peso extra en su espalda. Hizo un leve quejido y se volteo rápidamente donde sintió como Dogo se bajaba de el. ¿Qué tiene este perro que no lo deja dormir tranquilo?

Se sento en la cama y lo miro con ceño fruncido—¿Enserio?

Un ladrido fue su respuesta. El perro se fue y Chris no le dio mas que hacer que ir bañarse para desayunar. Después de asearse y toda la cosa en el camino lo interceptó Adam.

—oye roba mascotas, mi papá dijo que debemos buscar leña.

—supongo para el invierno.

—exactamente. Además de ser los jóvenes en la casa tenemos que hacerlo.

Chris hizo un gesto con su rostro al respecto estando de acuerdo a lo dicho. Asi que desayunaron se despidieron de mamá y papá, para adentrarse al bosque que tenían detrás. Adam era quien dirigía, dijo que esos lugares eran específicos para ir a buscar la leña. Al pasar unos 15 minutos donde Chris veía sumamente impresionado la naturaleza a su alrededor, pasar un pequeño prado llegaron a un bosque un poco más ¿oscuro? Bueno los árboles se veían algo diferentes. Con unas maletas diseñadas para cargar la leña empezaron a recoger algunos troncos, con hachas que habían traído cortaron algunas para que ofrecieran mas espacio.

Adam levanto la cabeza al escuchar los ladridos—No puede ser.

Chris que también había escuchado los ladridos observó el camino y ahí apareció Dogo corriendo hacia ellos. Adam dejo lo que hacía para recibir a su mascota con sus brazos.

—Dios mio, ¿Cómo tú-? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí amigo?

—Habra sido el aroma—menciono Chris como una posibilidad mientras acariciaba al perro.

De pronto Dogo levantó la cabeza y miro hacia una dirección por un momento antes de irse corriendo. Chris y Adam alarmados empezaron a perseguirlo.

—¡joder! ¡Dogo! ¡Ven aquí muchacho! —Adam silvaba para que su perro regresará pero hacia caso omiso hacia sus llamados. No podía perder a su perro en el bosque, el nunca había venido todo es nuevo para el canino.

De pronto pararon porque Dogo quien se detuvo de igual manera empezó a ladrarle a algo. Ese algo, era un zorro, que estaba atrapado en una trampa. Su pata estaba dolorosamente atascada y en verdad se le veía muy estresado. Además de asustado.

—woah... Amm, demonios. Supongo por eso Dogo vino—dijo Adam mirando al animal salvaje atrapado en la trampa.

Chris observó al zorro, quien solo mostraba sus dientes cada que hacía un bufido diciendo, **"¡alejensé!"**. No pudo evitar que se veía hermoso, su pelaje era casi rojizo combinado con un castaño. Debían liberar a ese animal de inmediato o moriría de hambre. Empezó a acercarse lentamente, mientras Adam lo veía incrédulo.

—¿Qué haces? —siseo su pregunta el de cabello negro. Pero Chris le hizo una seña de que bajará la voz.

—Voy a ayudarlo. Si no lo liberamos. Morirá sin duda.

Adam lo observó sin saber como responder a ello. Miro a su mascota que por alguna extraña razón se le veía muy tranquilo ahora. Pensó un momento y decidió ayudar a Chris. Se fue quitando su chaqueta lentamente mientras se acercaba por el otro lado. En verdad el zorro se veía muy asustado.

—'arrojale la chaqueta cuando te diga' —le susurro Chris a Adam. Este asintió al mandato.

Chris levantó los dedos de su mano izquierda y contó hasta el tres, Adam rápidamente le lanzó la chaqueta. Se escucharon algunos bufidos del animal pero debían mantenerlo asi si no querían estresarlo mas de lo que estaba. Chris rápidamente con el hacha se ayudo para abrir la trampa, la fue abriendo de poco a poco hasta que finalmente pudo liberarlo. Adam sujeto el cuerpo del zorro y la parte de su hocico para que no intentará morderlo.

—Cielos, es suertudo. Parece que la trampa no atravesó su hueso, solo la carne. Pero debe ser muy doloroso para él—mencionaba mientras le revisaba la pata que tenia sangre. Agarro su botella de agua que había llevado y lavo la pata del animal.

Dogo de por si, solo veía, sentado en su sitio con la lengua afuera. Adam enserio se estaba preguntando que bicho le pico.

Siguiendo con Chris, seguía viendo la pata herida del animal. Vio a Adam un momento.

—sabes que no podemos llevarlo con nosotros es un animal salvaje. Además a mi papá no le gustaría tener un zorro cerca de las gallinas.

—lo se—le contesto Chris algo abatido. Después se le prendió el foco. Revisó sus bolsillos mientras Adam lo miraba interrogante porque no sabía que hacía. Después de unos segundos saco un frasco con unas hiervas.

—ah... ¿Qué es eso Chris? —pregunto con la mirada entre cerrada.

—nada de lo que crees que piensas—le contesto Chris mientras se echaba un poco en la mano que seguía húmeda por el agua que se había echado también—es algo que me dio el curandero. Dijo que si llegaba a herirme de alguna manera. Me lo pusiera. Sirve para cicatrizar. Tal vez sirva para el amigo.

Lentamente le puso la pasta al zorro quien estaba muy quieto y tranquilo después de estar tan alterado. Chris busco un trapo de su mochila y se lo puso como venda al pequeño. Le dijo a Adam que lo dejaran en el suelo y que lentamente le quitará la chaqueta. Eso hizo y ahora el zorro estaba libre, pero algo adormilado o eso vieron. Se alejaron y Adam sujeto a Dogo por si las moscas.

El zorro los miro mientras se levantaba. Este miro a Chris o eso sintió el rubio como si la mirada caramelo y afilada del animal lo viera solo a el. Después de un momento camino a otro lado hasta perderse en lo profundo del bosque.

Chris sintió algo pero no sabía el que, ese sentimiento desapareció cuando Adam le ofreció unas muy fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—buen trabajo amigo. Salvamos a un niño de la madre naturaleza.

Chris le sonrió y miro la trampa en el suelo. Ahora estaba abierta otra vez, para no lamentar agarró un rama algo fuerte y la paso encima de la trampa que se cerró con gran brusquedad. Desde el día de hoy odiara las trampas de estas clases.

—Vamos Chris. Debemos llevar algunas leñas antes que de haga mas tarde. No queremos perdernos el almuerzo, ¿o si?

Chris lo observó—claro que no. Verónica se enoja cuando no comemos a tiempo.

Los dos rieron al respecto mientras regresaban por sus pasos, quien Dogo los seguía con algunos saltos por aquí y allá. Al parecer aprendió de alguna manera acompañar a su dueño. Mientras Chris observó por un momento hacia atrás y luego siguió su camino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ahora en su cuaderno (donde habían otros bocetos como un retrato que le hizo a Endre por su cumple) estaba un dibujo de un zorro. Se preguntó internamente si la mirada que le ofreció el animal fue de agradecimiento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¦¦¦¦**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por la ausencia :"(

**Author's Note:**

> Espero me acompañen en esta historia  
> Que espero no tener como historias anteriores  
> Bueno nos vemos~°


End file.
